


Niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być obowiązkami

by scifigrl47, ToriHuff



Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translator may be also crazy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Steve traktuje rzeczy, takie jak osobista odpowiedzialność lub respekt, bardzo poważnie. Tony zatrudnia ludzi, by zajęli się takimi bzdurami w jego imieniu, a on sam jest zresztą pewny, że umrze przez jakąś egzotyczną chorobę, którą złapie w swoim warsztacie (Dummy wciąż jest do niczego, gdy musi wybrać, co jest wystarczająco "czyste", by nadawało się do opatrzenia otwartej rany). Reszta Avengersów tkwi w tym dla korzyści osobistych, oprócz Clinta, bo ten po prostu lubi być skończonym dupkiem.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania "Some Things Shouldn't Be A Chore" autorstwa scifigrl47 (link do oryginału: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185/chapters/622952)
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: nie otrzymałam jeszcze odpowiedzi, ale wydaje mi się, że autorka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, gdyż to opowiadanie jest już przetłumaczone na cztery inne języki.
> 
> Miłego czytania!

\- Na środku korytarza leżał ogryzek od jabłka.

Tony Stark zerknął znad swojego najnowszego projektu, jego twarz skąpana w niebieskiej poświacie holograficznej projekcji. Steve Rogers spoglądał na niego z naprzeciwka z wyczekującym wyrazem na twarzy.

\- Okeeeeeej – odpowiedział Tony, przeciągając wyraz tak długo, aż w końcu zrozumiał to, co usłyszał.

Steve wciąż się na niego patrzył, a Tony zastanawiał się, co do ciężkiego licha powinien teraz zrobić. Steve miał ten specyficzny sposób patrzenia na niego z _oczekiwaniami_ , oczekiwaniami, których Tony był świadom, że nie był w stanie spełnić.

– Podniosłeś go? – zapytał ostatecznie.

Steve posłał mu pochmurne spojrzenie.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie była słyszalna lekka obraza. – Zacznijmy jednak od pytania, Tony, dlaczego ten ogryzek w ogóle się tam znalazł.

Niższy mężczyzna otworzył usta, lecz po chwili je zamknął.

– Ja go tam nie zostawiłem. Ja… - zrobił gest dłonią, jednocześnie szukając odpowiednich słów i odrzucając część projektu. - Nie jem.

Brwi blondyna zmarszczyły się.

– Musisz jeść.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, zjem coś. Zjem nawet teraz. Ej, to genialny pomysł, dzięki, że mi go podrzuciłeś, Kapitanie. Dosłownie za chwilę pójdę i coś zjem. Skończyliśmy już? – Wiedział, że jego głosie było słychać nadzieję. Zmartwiony Steve Rogers sprawiał, że czuł się bardzo nerwowo.

\- Nie. – Steve przechylił głowę na bok. – Na środku korytarza leżał ogryzek od jabłka, Tony. Na podłodze. Ktoś w tym domu po prostu... Upuścił ogryzek na środku korytarza i sobie odszedł. Czemu ktoś miałby to zrobić?

Gdzieś w tej wypowiedzi Tony wyczuwał podchwytliwe pytanie, jednak nie był pewien, jak miał się za nie zabrać.

– Ponieważ ten ktoś go nie zauważył? – powiedział w końcu. – Steve, czy ta rozmowa ma do czegoś doprowadzić, bo nie jestem pewien, co się dzieje, ale wiem, że to ma coś znaczyć, mimo iż nie mam pojęcia, jaki pożytek mógłbym mieć z porzuconego jabłka.

\- Nie obchodzi cię to? – zapytał zaskoczony Steve.

\- Nie, nie zbyt. Po pierwsze, nie widziałem go, a po drugie, nawet gdybym go zobaczył, to wciąż pewnie bym go nie zauważył, ponieważ nie zwracam uwagi, no wiesz, na takie rzeczy. – Tony z powrotem skupił się na hologramie. – To tylko ogryzek, Steve. Nic ważnego. – Mężczyzna lekko dotknął projektu. – Jarvis, zabierz przekaźniki energii oraz ukryj okablowanie.

\- A właśnie, że to jest ważne. – Powiedział Steve, mówiąc w tym samym czasie, co system. – Przepraszam, Jarvis. – Dodał, prostując się. – Ale to się wymyka spod kontroli, Tony. Dzisiaj z rana pod stolikiem do kawy był mokry ręcznik, plus pozostałości po kilku posiłkach i kapelusz wypełniony czymś przypominającym salsę. Kubek po kawie zarośnięty pleśnią w korytarzu koło łazienki oraz kolejne sześć na ladach w kuchni. Każda para butów, która była przez kogoś noszona w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, leży w ogromnej stercie przy głównej windzie. Około dwudziestu długopisów było porozrzucanych na podłodze w kuchni…

\- Akurat to mogłem zrobić ja – wymamrotał pod nosem Tony, większość słów zatopiona w jego kubku z kawą. Sądząc po bardzo rozczarowanym spojrzeniu, które Steve właśnie mu posłał, cholerny Super Słuch Super Żołnierza i tak to wyłapał. Przeklęte serum.

\- Dlaczego.

To nie było pytanie, ale brunet i tak na nie odpowiedział.

– Ponieważ się śpieszyłem i potrzebowałem długopisu, który pisze, a gdy w końcu znalazłem działający, tak jakby zapomniałem o reszcie? – wyznał Tony, przybierając lekko przepraszający ton głosu. – Robiłem to w rogu kuchni, więc wciąż pozostało całkiem dużo miejsca, które było wolne od wypisanych długopisów.

\- Cała podłoga powinna być wolna od wypisanych długopisów – próbował wyjaśnił Steve powolnym i łagodnym tonem, jak gdyby mówił do małego, temperamentnego dziecka. Tony może i byłby bardziej urażony, gdyby nie fakt, że w rzeczywistości Steve miał rację.

\- Nie przejmuj się, dzisiaj przychodzi ekipa sprzątająca – odpowiedział Tony, zauważając, że jego kawa jest już zimna. Robiąc zniesmaczoną minę, odstawił kubek na stos dokumentów, który niebezpiecznie się zachwiał pod wpływem nowego obciążenia. Steve wciąż wpatrywał się w niego. – No co?

Sięgając do przodu, Steve wziął do ręki kubek, oraz pozostałe cztery, które również tam były.

– To nie jest w porządku – powiedział, a jego głos był tak bardzo steve’owy w tamtym momencie, tak bardzo poważny, zaniepokojony i pełen przekonania, że Tony aż się skrzywił. – Nie mówię, że oczekuję, że będziemy robić generalne porządki dzień w dzień, Tony, ale jeśli zatrudniasz ludzi by zajęli się _wszystkim_ , wtedy osobista odpowiedzialność nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Taaak, właśnie tak. Jestem beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o osobistą odpowiedzialność.

W rzeczywistości był okropny we wszystkich odpowiedzialnościach, ale nienawidził o tym rozmawiać. Steve miał ten zmartwiony, nieszczęśliwy wyraz twarzy, z którym Tony nigdy nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić. Zazwyczaj albo stawiał przed Stevem kogoś jeszcze w gorszym stanie i uciekał, albo po prostu po raz entny oferował zakupienie drużyny Dodgersów. Niestety, żaden z gambitów nie działał zbyt dobrze, ale Tony nie miał już innych pomysłów.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął improwizować.

– Steve, zazwyczaj jesteśmy zajęci ratowaniem świata, a gdy akurat go nie ratujemy, mamy inne rzeczy do robienia. Ważne rzeczy. Ja, na przykład… - spojrzał w dół na swój aktualny projekt i Bóg mu świadkiem, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co właśnie budował. Jeszcze chwilę temu projekt wydawał się istotny, bardzo istotny, ale teraz nie miał pojęcia, czym miała być ta plątanina przewodów i metalu i, ummm, czy ten radioaktywny materiał powinien tu być?

Chyba powinien odkryć, czym to było, zanim skonstruuje kolejną bombę. Albo sztuczną inteligencję. Sztuczna inteligencja sprawiłaby w rzeczywistości więcej kłopotów, a Coulson już raz się przejechał na IED (Improvised Explosive Device – improwizowane urządzenie eksplodujące). Potem facet przez cały czas chodził, mamrocząc do siebie coś o dodatkowych zniszczeniach, a Tony miał już cholernie dosyć bycia straszonym paralizatorem bez żadnego powodu.

\- Jesteśmy zajęci. To normalne, że nie jest tu idealnie czysto. – Wziął plany do ręki i przyjrzał im się dokładnie. – Hej, to toster!

\- Co? – zapytał zagubiony Steve.

\- Nie ważne, nie przejmuj się, nie ma żadnych kłopotów. Ale dlaczego, do cholery, myślałem, że potrzebuję izotopów plutonu do tostera. Naprawdę, to już przesada, nawet jak na mnie. Znacznie lepiej byłoby użyć czegoś bardziej stabilnego, jak puls elektromagnetyczny. Wynik byłby ten sam, a w końcu nikt nie lubi jeść radioaktywnych tostów – wskazał śrubokrętem w kierunku Steve’a. – Nikt.

\- To prawda – skomentował Steve, a jego oczy przez chwilę były ciepłe i rozbawione, ale wtedy doszło do niego to, co jeszcze chwilę temu mówił Tony. – Czekaj, powiedziałeś pluton?

\- Spokojnie, nie martw się o to, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. – Powłoka tostera nagle zapiszczała na niego, a był to bardzo głośny i zirytowany dźwięk. – No bez jaj, poważnie? Jarvis, czy ja zainstalowałem system sztucznej inteligencji w tosterze?

\- To coś, co mógłby pan zrobić, sir. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była prawda – odpowiedział Jarvis, jak zawsze humorystycznie. – Również byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby w jakimś momencie nagle zaczął pan biegać po warsztacie, krzycząc: „To żyje!”, chociaż zrobiłby to pan raczej dopiero wtedy, gdy byłaby w pobliżu jakaś publika, by brzmieć aż nad zbyt dramatycznie.

\- Jarvis, czy chcesz zobaczyć jak to jest żyć w tosterze? Ostatnio stałeś się bardzo zarozumiały, może czas na małe wakacje? – zapytał niewinnie Tony, śmiejąc się jak szaleniec, którym zresztą był. – Nie mogę zrozumieć skąd wzięły się u ciebie te okropne wady charakteru.

\- Cytując pańską asystentkę, nauczyłem się tego od pana. A czy teraz chciałby pan usunąć ten panel w taki sposób, aby nie zakończyło się to eksplozją i potencjalną utratą kończyn? – zapytał Jarvis, podczas gdy Tony męczył się z radioaktywnym materiałem.

\- Wredny, wredny, wredny – podsumował Tony. – Hej, tosterze, żyjesz? Czy doszedłem aż do momentu programowania? – szturchnął palcem toster, a ten w odpowiedzi znowu wydał serię złośliwych dźwięków. – Zajebiście. Ekstra. Posiadamy samoświadomy i inteligentny toster, a to już coś, nie? Znaczy się, Baxter ma u siebie portal do strefy negatywnej i w ogóle, ale my za to mamy nieznośny toster. Z moim szczęściem, będzie uczulony na chleb z rodzynkami, czy coś w tym stylu, a wtedy wszyscy skończymy walcząc z nim przy użyciu noży stołowych i opakowań nieświeżych Pop Tarts.

Mężczyzna zerknął do góry i ujrzał Steve’a z głową ukrytą w dłoniach oraz trzęsącymi się ramionami. Mogło być to wszystko – śmiech, płacz albo nadchodzące załamanie nerwowe; czasami było ciężko stwierdzić, co dokładnie. Wszystkie trzy możliwości zawsze wyglądały tak samo, dopóki nie zaczynało się krzyczenie. Decydując, że przeciągnął strunę już wystarczająco, Tony powoli odłożył swoje narzędzia, ignorując moment, w którym toster próbował uciec od śrubokręta.

Chwila, dał temu tosterowi kółka. Czemu, na miłość boską, miałby dać… A, no tak. Dostawa tostów.

Musiał przestać projektować, jeśli nie spał już przynajmniej od dwóch dni.

\- Tak, musisz – zgodził się Steve, unosząc w końcu głowę. I tak, Tony znowu nie kontrolował tego, co mówił na głos, a tego, co mówił tylko w swojej głowie. I zawsze było to bardzo zawstydzające. – Tak, to jest zawstydzające. Dla nas obu.

\- Od teraz skoncentruję się na formułowaniu zdań, które chcę żebyś usłyszał – mruknął Tony, przeczesując włosy dłońmi.

Steve spojrzał na bruneta.

\- A teraz masz olej silnikowy we włosach.

\- Tak, zdarza się do od czasu do czasu. W rzeczywistości zdarza się to naprawdę często. Ten olej jest wszędzie. To tak, jakby był częścią mnie. – Z boku, Dummy właśnie próbował zaoferować szmatkę brudniejszą niż dłonie Tony’ego. – Nie wiem, jakby to mogło pomóc – powiedział robotowi, który nieefektywnie próbował wytrzeć twarz Tony’ego. – Jesteś… Stop! Nie, nie wydaje mi się, by… - Wzdychając, wziął szmatkę od Dummy’ego, by robot w końcu przestał próbować mu pomóc. – Dzięki. – Ramię robota gwałtownie opadło, a Tony znowu westchnął. – Naprawdę dziękuję ci za pomoc, to miłe z twojej strony, i Jezu, nie próbuj teraz wytrzeć Steve’a, to już przesada! Nie, on nie potrzebuje… - Tony ukrył twarz w dłoniach z zażenowania, gdy robot zaczął wycierać twarz Steve’a brudną chustką.

Steve, jak to Steve, siedział bez ruchu, szczerząc się, gdy obłąkany bot wirował wokół niego, wycierając ramiona i twarz mężczyzny niemalże czarnym materiałem.

– Dziękuję ci, Dummy. Widzisz, Tony? Dummy wie, że musimy dbać o porządek w naszym kwaterach.

\- Dummy został stworzony przez siedemnastolatka, który spał przez pół godziny, miał dwadzieścia litrów rumu w krwiobiegu oraz kawę wypełnioną przeróżnymi biologicznymi skażeniami, ponieważ zapomniałem, że była spleśniała, a i tak ją wypiłem – wytknął Tony. – Nic dziwnego, że Dummy jest troszeczkę inny. – W odpowiedzi robot wydał dźwięk podobny do furknięcia i prawie się przewrócił, gdy nie spostrzegł krawędzi blatu. – Patrz, Dummy, znowu wyznaczyłem sobie zadanie na czas. Chcesz poznać naszego nowego członka rodziny? – Mężczyzna podniósł protestujący toster i postawił go na skraju stołu. – Przywitaj się!

Dwie maszyny zaczęły od razu świergotać do siebie, a było to tak urocze, że Tony po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać przed obserwowaniem maszyn z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Przypominając sobie, że drugi mężczyzna wciąż przebywał w pomieszczeniu, Tony zerknął do góry, by w porę zauważyć Kapitana Amerykę ubranego w jedną z tych swoich okropnych zapinanych koszul oraz pogniecione spodnie khaki, które, pomimo iż udowadniały potworny gust w modzie, nie sprawiały, że sam Kapitan, który właśnie sprzątał jego stół, był mniej heroiczny i odważny.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie – powiedział szybko Tony, doskakując do drugiego mężczyzny i zabierając kubki kawy, pudełka po pizzy, jedną ze strzał Clinta, jakieś formularze, których nie chciało mu się wypełniać i zamiast tego zrobił z nich papierowe samolociki, blender, który mógł być również spleśniały, albo po prostu miał w środku pozostałości po jakieś zielonej mazi, oraz kilka magazynów samochodowych z rąk Steve’a. – Nie.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego, ponieważ był Stevem i uznał to za pomoc, a nie za odmowę i wciąż dotykał rzeczy. Rzeczy Tony’ego. Rzeczy, które mogły być potencjalnie śmiertelne, zawstydzające lub po prostu tajemnicze w taki sposób, jakie przedmioty Tony’ego zawsze były. Tony oparł się pokusie zagarnięcia wszystkiego, co było w jego warsztacie w jeden wielki stos, a potem usadowienia się na jego szczycie, sycząc i warcząc, jak sfrustrowany smok, który strzegł swego dosyć patetycznego skarbu.

\- Steve, nie – powiedział mężczyzna, wciąż przyciskając swoje bardzo, bardzo cenne rzeczy do piersi. – Wiem, co chcesz zrobić, ale proszę, nie rób tego.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego przez długą, pełną ciszy chwilę, aż w końcu westchnął.

– W porządku, Tony. To twoja przestrzeń, rozumiem to. Ale nie pozwolę traktować wspólnych obszarów, których używamy wszyscy, jak wysypiska śmieci. Jeśli nie będziemy mieć dumy w naszym domu, przeniesie się to wtedy na relacje w drużynie. To kwestia szacunku i nie pozwolę nam o tym zapomnieć.

\- Kiedy mówisz takie rzeczy, jestem niemal w stanie zobaczyć za tobą powiewającą flagę, jako odpowiednie tło – powiedział Tony, lecz gdy zobaczył, że Steve wyglądał przez tą jedną sekundę na zranionego, od razu pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami, nie chcąc, by ten wyraz twarzy został tam na stałe. – Nie, nie, nie nabijałem się z ciebie, ale wydajesz się taki przekonany, kiedy mówisz o czymś w taki sposób, jakbyś naprawdę w to wierzył, przez co czuję się trochę zdezorientowany.

Brunet odłożył wszystkie rzeczy trzymane w ramionach na stół, uważając, by nie zmiażdżyć tostera.

– Słuchaj, Steve. Oni są dorosłymi ludźmi i super bohaterami oraz mają bardzo różne osobowości. Co masz zamiar zrobić, zwołać zebranie rodzinne i wyjaśnić im, że albo zgodzą się na przydzielenie obowiązków domowych, albo obetniesz im kieszonkowe? – Przez chwilę był zbyt zajęty ogarnianiem bałaganu, mieszaniny kabli i pozostałości opakowań po Fruit Loops, że nie zdał sobie sprawy z nadmiernie przedłużającej się ciszy.

Tony uniósł głowę tylko po to, by ujrzeć szczerzącego się blondyna. Szeroki, pełen białych zębów i bardzo wesoły uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy.

Żołądek Tony’ego zrobił podwójny obrót.

– Nie – definitywnie stwierdził. – Nie. Nie masz na to żadnych szans, Stevie Rogersie. To mój dom i nie zezwalam ci na to. Definitywnie ci tego zabraniam, rozumiesz to?

*

\- Witam na zebraniu rodzinnym – powitał wszystkich Steve, a Tony w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem czołem w kuchenny stół.

Ktoś, prawdopodobnie Clint (Tony lubił obwiniać Clinta za tego typu rzeczy), ledwo co powstrzymał śmiech. Najwidoczniej Natasha też obwiniała Clinta, bo po chwili dało się słyszeć, jak ostro zakończony but uderza w goleń, a twarz Clinta skrzywiła się w bólu. Natasha, ze swoim nigdy niezmieniającym się wyrazem twarzy, kiwnęła głową w stronę Steve’a.

– Czego będzie dotyczyło to spotkanie? – zapytała rudowłosa.

\- Będzie dotyczyło faktu, iż potrzebujemy okazywać trochę więcej szacunku do miejsca, w którym żyjemy – odpowiedział Steve. – Tony pozwala nam tu zostać…

\- Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że nie dbam ani trochę o warunki, w których żyjemy – wtrącił się Tony, podnosząc rękę. – Nic a nic.

Steve spojrzał na niego krzywo tym „Oczekuję twojego _wsparcia_ w tej kwestii, ponieważ jest to _bardzo ważne_ ” typem spojrzenia. Wzdychając, Tony osunął się z powrotem na krzesło. – Steve myśli, że jesteśmy brudnymi zwierzętami, które żyją, jak niechlujni gówniarze w akademiku. – wyjaśnił krótko.

\- Byłem w twoim warsztacie – powiedział Coulson z odległego krańca stołu, pochylony nad stosem dokumentów. – Więc mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, że jest to zniewaga dla niechlujnych gówniarzy z akademika.

\- Nie krępuj się, jeśli chcesz wrócić do tej sterylnej kabiny z łóżkiem, którą TARCZA nazywa prywatnymi kwaterami, to droga wolna – odparł Tony przesłodzonym głosem.

\- Nie mam dłużej pozwolenia na wybieranie miejsca zamieszkania – odpowiedział Coulson z brwią uniesioną do góry. – Ma to jakiś związek z dostawcą pizzy, eksplodującymi strzałami, magicznym zaklęciem, sardelami i butelką nielegalnego Moonshine.

\- Na swoją obronę… - I na tym się skończyła wypowiedź Clinta, zanim ten został uderzony po głowie przez Coulsona. Clint się szczerzył, biorąc to za sposób okazywania uczucia, co, w przypadku Coulsona, było prawdopodobnie prawdą.

\- Podsumowując, utknąłem tu, a Steve ma rację. To miejsce staje się coraz brudniejsze z dnia na dzień.

\- To prawda. Mimo iż bardzo mnie to boli, zgadzam się z tym, że zawiedliśmy w naszych obowiązkach utrzymywania tego domu w ładzie – zaintonował Thor, polerując swój młot z nogami położonymi na stole.

\- Więc co proponujesz? Wykres Kapera? – zapytał Bruce. Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, naukowiec westchnął. – No tak, nikt z was nie jest normalnym człowiekiem, który jeździł na obozy, gdy był dzieckiem.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym. Moi rodzice byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi, kiedy wysyłali mnie na kilkumiesięczne obozy – ponownie wtrącił się wesoło Tony, na co Bruce zareagował tylko przewróceniem oczu, jednak Steve znowu przybrał ten zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, który wprawiał bruneta w zakłopotanie.

\- Jeździłeś na obozy dla bogatych ludzi, co nie? – spytał Bruce.

\- Yhym.

\- Czym jest wykres Kapera? – zapytał Clint. Bawił się właśnie grotem strzały, jego długie zręczne palce tańczące w powietrzu.

\- Grafik obowiązków – Coulson wyręczył Bruce’a. – Generalnie przeznaczony dla zastępów skautów, by nadzorować, jakie zadania ma przydzielone każdy obozowicz lub skaut. Grafik jest tak skonstruowany, że zadania mogą być zmieniane co jakiś czas, ale jednocześnie utrzymuje poczucie własności i odpowiedzialności. Zazwyczaj używany przez dziesięciolatków – zamknął z rozmachem teczkę. – Brzmi, jak stworzony idealnie dla nas.

\- Nie – powiedział Tony stanowczym głosem. – Nie. Płacę dla ekipy sprzątającej za przyjście tu i zrobienie porządku. Wy tylko zabierajcie swoją brudną bieliznę ze stołu i przestańcie chować puste opakowania po ciastkach pod kanapą, jeśli metr dalej stoi piękny metalowy kosz. I tak, Thor, wiem, że to ty je chowasz i…

\- Na _stole_ była _bielizna_? – przerwał zszokowany Steve, a jego głos był nasączony ogromną ilością „Co, do diabła, jest z wami nie tak, ludzie?”, jednak był zbyt miły, by ubrać to w słowa. – Kto kładzie bieliznę na stole kuchennym?

\- Nie szukałem naklejki z imieniem, Steve – warknął Tony. – Nie wiem i nie dbam o to. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że możemy się z tym uporać bez poniżania siebie na oczach gości jakimś głupim wykresem na cholernej ścianie i noszenia spodenek oraz czapeczek, które mówią: „Pieprzony Obóz Dla Skretyniałych Idiotów”.

\- To nie brzmi jak odpowiednia nazwa dla miejsca, do którego wysyłasz dzieci – oznajmił Thor, dezaprobata malująca się na jego twarzy, w tej samej chwili, co Steve powiedział: „Język, Tony, naprawdę, jesteśmy w obecności damy!” Natasha wygląda na rozbawioną, a Tony w końcu stracił cierpliwość.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe miejsce! – krzyknął Tony. – Ale właśnie w takie miejsce zamieniacie moją wieżę! Nie chcę żyć w Pieprzonym Obozie Dla Skretyniałych Idiotów, ludzie. Nawet nie myślcie, że się do podpiszę pod tym pomysłem! Płacę za ekipę sprzątającą, nie zostawiam swoich bokserek na stole i tyle!

\- Aha, czyli to nie były moje – oznajmiła nagle Natasha, po czym wszyscy się zamarli, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Podczas, gdy mózg Tony’ego się ponownie uruchamia – zaczął Coulson, ponieważ Steve był cały czerwony i jąkał się, Clint śmiał się z Natashy, której mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego dla Clinta, Thor usilnie starał się przypomnieć, czy wcześniej wspomniane bokserki na pewno nie były jego, a Bruce ich wszystkich ignorował. – Czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, zanim powieszę grafik zajęć?

Tony mocno potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Oczywiście, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ponieważ nie było żadnej szansy, że reszta zgodzi się na tę bzdurę, a on będzie mógł odpuścić sobie pogłębianie więzi z resztą drużyny, w końcu powrócić do swojego brudnego warsztatu, by złapać tam jakąś nieznaną chorobę (prawdopodobnie zarazi się nią z brudnej szmaty) i poczekać na opłaconych specjalistów, którzy się nim zajmą.

Tony usiadł z powrotem na krzesło, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, uśmiechając się głupio do Steve’a, który wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Tony zignorował uczucie winy, które czuł gdzieś w okolicach reaktora łukowego. Nienawidził czucia się winnym. A już specjalnie wtedy, gdy to uczucie winy wywoływał Steve – wtedy było to naprawdę bolesne.

Próbując się rozproszyć, zerknął w drugą stronę i wiedział, że popełnił błąd w chwili, gdy napotkał wzrok łucznika. Hawkeye wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczami, swoim specjalnym opatentowanym snajperskim spojrzeniem. Tony poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdy na twarz Clinta wypłyną szeroki uśmiech. Powoli, brunet zaczął potrząsać głową, ale to sprawiało, że uśmiech Bartona stał się jeszcze większy i weselszy.

\- Uważam ten pomysł za świetny – powiedział, a Tony tylko się na niego patrzył. Zdrajca. Dupek. Podlizywacz. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki oczy Clinta tańczyły, mężczyzna był pewien, że snajper wystawi do niego język tak szybko, jak tylko opuszczą ten pokój.

\- Skończę z tobą, Barton – powiedział pod nosem, ale Clint posłał mu tylko buziaka, najwidoczniej nieprzestraszony, pomimo faktu, iż Tony wiedział, gdzie ten idiota spał.

Z drugiej strony, jak teraz o tym myślał, istniała możliwość, że jednak nie wiedział, gdzie Barton sypiał. Faceta można było spotkać w różnych częściach wieży o różnych porach dniach – nie ważne, czy to był bardzo wczesny ranek, czy bardzo późna pora w nocy. Po raz kolejny był podstępny, a jako podstępny snajper, Barton wprawiał Tony’ego w nerwowy stan.

\- Dziękuję, Clint – powiedział Steve, z łatwością ignorując Tony’ego. – Natasha?

Kobieta właśnie rozmawiała z kimś po cichu przez telefon, ale napotkała wzrok Steve’a z uniesionymi brwiami i zdecydowanie kiwnęła głową.

\- Ja też się zgadzam – ogłosił Bruce. - Wolę, by moja praca nie była niczym zanieczyszczona i w przeciwieństwie do twoich obłąkanych maszyn – zwrócił się do Tony’ego. – Moja praca może być nieodwracalnie uszkodzona przez rozkładający się pączek, który ktoś postanowił ukryć w systemie wentylacyjnym.

Tony powstrzymał chęć pójścia do kuchni i przytulenia swojego nowego tostera.

– Moje maszyny nie są obłąkane – powiedział, lekko urażony w imieniu swoich robotów. – Jasne, może nie są do końca stabilne, ale szczerze, kto w tym budynku jest?

\- Skonstruowałeś toster, który odmawia pieczenia bajgli – wytknął Clint. – Co jest tak jakby wadą. No wiesz, W KOŃCU TO TOSTER.

\- Bajgle są ciężkie do podgrzania – wyjaśnił Tony. – Też byś ich odmawiał.

\- To twoje ciągłe budowanie sobie przyjaciół, staje się trochę przerażające, Stark. – Stwierdziła Natasha, a Tony nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu. Kobieta jednak go zignorowała i podała telefon Thorowi. – Masz, to Jane.

Thor rozjaśnił się, szeroki uśmiech, wielkie oczy i cała reszta, brakowało tylko jeszcze merdającego ogona. Jego podobieństwo do młodego gold retrievera i fakt, że nie naśmiewał się on z nowego tostera, były głównymi powodami, dla których Tony lubił boga błyskawic najbardziej. Thor wziął telefon do ręki.

– Jane! – huknął, a wszyscy przy stole aż podskoczyli, bo gdy Thor huczał, to robił przy tym naprawdę dużo hałasu.

Thor słuchał Jane z bardzo skupionym wyrazem twarzy. Kiwając głową, powiedział kilka razy: „Yhym, tak, tak”, po czym jego niebieskie oczy stały się bardzo wielkie.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, uderzając ogromną ręką o stół. – Rozumiem. Tak właśnie uczynię. Dziękuję ci, moja droga Jane. – Oddał telefon z powrotem Natashy. – Zostałem poinformowany, iż uczestniczenie w takich domowych przedsięwzięciach jest uważane za znak idealnego midgarskiego towarzysza. Jako iż jest to ważne, postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by pomóc.

\- To podłe – stwierdził krótko Clint.

\- Zaoferowała mi pieniądze w zamian za kilka zdjęć Thora w fartuchu z koronkami – odparła Natasha, unosząc kąciki ust lekko do góry. – To mój ulubiony rodzaj zarobku: łatwy i szybki.

\- A niby dlaczego uważasz, że pójdzie to tak łatwo? – zapytał Clint, a Thor co chwila obracał głowę by spojrzeć to na Natashę, to na Clinta.

\- Ponieważ ty posłużysz jako przykład.

\- Mogę to zrobić, ale dzielimy się kasą po połowie.

\- Umowa stoi. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, a Clint ją uścisnął.

\- Czy Clint właśnie się zgodził się na nałożenie koronkowego fartucha? – zastanawiał się Tony na głos, chociaż nie zaadresował pytania do nikogo w szczególności.

\- Tak, zgodził się – powiedział Coulson, który z powrotem wrócił do papierkowej roboty. – Utrzymajmy to w granicach rozsądku, dobrze, Natasho?

Kobieta tylko lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ja mogę wybrać tylko kostium, jednak już nie mam wpływu na to, co oni z nim zrobią.

Coulson potarł ręką czoło.

– Zdjęcia, Natasho.

\- Będą bardzo dobrze strzeżone.

Steve odchrząknął.

– Cóż, jeśli już wszyscy się zgodziliśmy…

\- Nie, nie wszyscy – wtrącił Tony. – Ja się nie zgadzam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie – odpowiedział z powagą Steve. – Dziękuję wszystkim.

Gdy zgromadzeni zaczęli wstawać od stołu i krzątać się po kuchni, Tony zjechał w dół po krześle. Dobra, fajnie, pomyślał. Przecież nie mogło być aż tak źle. Nie było takiej możliwości, że Steve znajdzie aż tyle zajęć, by sprawić, że ten głupi plan wypali.

*

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Coulson już na drugi dzień miał wielką ścieralną tablicę z wydrukowaną na niej tabelą. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Steve spędził większość dnia wypełniając grafik ponad dwudziestoma łatwymi i prostymi zadaniami, które każde z nich było w stanie wykonać. Patrząc na schludne oraz dokładne pismo Steve’a, Tony już zaczął czuć nadchodzący ból głowy.

Podlewanie roślin, wstawianie naczyń do zmywarki, napełnianie karmnika dla ptaków, zamiatanie podłogi w kuchni, robienie popcornu na filmowe wieczory, przygotowywanie niedzielnego śniadania, zbieranie brudnych naczyń z salonu i innych pokoi, zanoszenie ręczników do pralni, rozmowa z Pepper, robienie listy zakupów, czyszczenie ekspresu do kawy… Lista podobnych głupot ciągnęła się bez końca.

\- Pytanie – zaczął Tony, podczas gdy reszta przyglądała się zadaniom. – Mamy karmnik dla ptaków?

\- Na balkonie koło kuchni – odparł Bruce.

\- My… karmimy ptaki. Dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić? Jedyne, co tam lata, to gołębie. Dlaczego mielibyśmy karmić uskrzydlone szczurorobactwo?

\- Lubię gołębię – odpowiedział Steve z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Przetrwają wszystko. Są mądre i łatwo się przystosowują.

\- Oczywiście, że je lubisz – mruknął Tony. – I czemu „rozmowa z Pepper” jest na liście?

\- Ktoś dzwoni do niej każdego tygodnia, więc czemu nie zrobić z tego oficjalnego zwyczaju – wyjaśnił Coulson z rozbawieniem.

\- Czemu ludzie dzwonią do Pepper? – zapytał Tony. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, jak na bardzo wolno myślące dziecko. W tamtej chwili, powstrzymanie się od tupnięcia nogą i ukradnięcia ich głupiego wykresu, było bardzo trudne. W końcu mężczyzna miał dostęp do łatwo wybuchowych materiałów i miotaczy ognia. Ta przeklęta rzecz umarłaby śmiercią długą i bardzo bolesną.

Korzystając z nieuwagi innych, Clint był właśnie w trakcie pisania „Karmienie Hawkeye’a” w jednej z pustych linijek, jednak już po chwili Natasha zabrała marker z jego ręki. Łucznik próbował go jej odebrać, jednak ona znała go zbyt dobrze i podcięła mu nogi jednym machnięciem stopy. Mężczyzna zachwiał się do tyłu, lecz w ostatniej chwili złapał go śmiejący się Thor. Natasha dopisała „Problem Coulsona” obok sugestii Bartona.

\- Nie jestem już jego niańką – zaprotestował Coulson, gdy Clint się zaśmiał. Thor próbował postawić snajpera z powrotem na nogi, jednak chichoczący mężczyzna odmawiał stania prosto. – Na miłość boską, nie połam go – powiedział Coulson, gdy Thor złapał Clinta pod ramionami, po czym uniósł go nad ziemię, jak niemowlaka. – Nie masz pojęcia ile papierów trzeba wypełnić, kiedy on trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- A zdarza się to dosyć często – dopowiedział Clint po nieudanej próbie kopnięcia półboga w głowę. Thor tylko lekko się uchylił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Zrobili nawet dokumenty, które są przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie – odparł Coulson. – A teraz się uspokój.

\- Hej, możemy z powrotem wrócić do tematu? – przerwał Steve, pukając ze śmiechem w tablicę. Thor postawił Clinta na podłogę, który zdołał stanąć o własnych siłach. Mężczyźni próbowali przybrać niewinne miny, jednak ich próby spełzły na niczym, ale cóż, przynajmniej próbowali.

\- Świetnie – powiedział blondyn. – Pani i panowie, wybierzcie swoje zajęcia.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszyscy zgodzili się na to bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia okiem. Nie był w stanie UWIERZYĆ, że Coulson właśnie wpisywał swoje imię obok czyszczenia ekspresu, zbierania prania i planowania wtorkowych obiadów. Natasha uśmiechała się pod nosem, gdy obiecywała, że będzie podlewać kwiaty, pielić grządki kwiatów i warzyw w szklarni, którą Tony postawił głównie w celu opalania się, oraz karmić Hawkeye’a razem z Coulsonem. Steve wybrał na ten tydzień rozmowę z Pepper, przygotowywanie niedzielnego śniadania i spisywanie listy zakupów, czego potem wszyscy pożałują, ponieważ mężczyzna nie lubił przetworzonych produktów i chciał, aby wszyscy zdrowo się odżywiali. Thor z radością postanowił, że będzie przygotowywał czwartkowe obiady (zawsze makaron przed filmowym wieczorem. Boże, Tony kochał czwartki – makaron, filmy i kanapa, gdy wszyscy pili kakao, jedli popcorn oraz przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem w trakcie omawiania dziur w fabule, beznadziejnej gry aktorskiej lub mówienia, kto z obsady był najgorętszy) oraz zanosił ręczniki. Bruce, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, wybrał napełnianie karmnika, robienie kawy z rana i sprzątanie po filmowych wieczorach. Clint, który, o dziwo, umiał bardzo dobrze gotować, sprawiając, że dania smakowały przepysznie nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał żadnych składników pod ręką, wziął przygotowywanie weekendowych obiadów i siedzenie z botami, w razie sytuacji, gdyby Tony nagle został wezwany poza miasto. Łucznik kochał Dummy’ego i Butterfingersa pomimo faktu, iż Jarvis nie pozwalał mu już uczyć robotów żonglowania.

A wtedy wszyscy spojrzeli na Tony’ego z minami wyrażającymi wyczekiwanie, współczucie, zirytowanie lub przerażenie. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Steve, który wydawał się być tak pełen nadziei, że brunet aż się wzdrygnął.

– To jest głupota – stwierdził w końcu. Wiedział, że zachowywał się dziecinnie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Clint wywrócił oczami i pochylił się na grafikiem.

– Dodaję pozycję „Przytulanie Starka”, bo ktoś tu był w niezłym humorku przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Projektuję twoją broń – powiedział Tony, gniew przepełniający jego głos. – Radzę ci się przyjrzeć temu faktowi i zastanowić dwa razy, zanim postanowisz mnie wkurzyć, Barton.

Zadowolony z siebie Clint zaśmiał się i wrzucił mazak z powrotem do pojemnika.

– TARCZA da mi nowy łuk.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że będziesz w stanie wrócić do tej przedpotopowej broni TARCZY po tym, gdy używałeś mojej własnej? – zapytał Tony z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – A może wolisz czekać od sześciu do ośmiu tygodni, zanim pozwolą ci czegokolwiek dotknąć, co stworzyli, bo muszą wszystko przetestować, jak cioty, którymi zresztą są?

\- Dajesz mu nietestowaną broń? – zapytał z przerażeniem Steve.

Okej, to mógł być błąd.

– Nieeeeeee – odparł w końcu Stark, przeciągając słowo w nadziei, że zanim skończy je wypowiadać, Steve zapomni, jakie było pytanie w pierwszej kolejności. Nie spodziewał się, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, ale hej, musiał przecież spróbować…

\- Ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, bierzesz nietestowaną broń właśnie od Starka? – Coulson zapytał Clinta, który wyglądał, jakby szykował się do ucieczki w każdej chwili.

\- Nie, no coś ty, nie ma szans, nigdy w życiu – odpowiedział szybko łucznik.

\- Czekaj, co masz na myśli mówiąc „ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi”? – wtrącił się Tony, lekko zraniony.

\- Wysadzasz samego siebie w powietrze. Często – powiedział Bruce.

\- Jest to prawdą – zgodził się Thor, krzyżując ramiona na swojej masywnej piersi.

\- Tak, ale jestem bardziej ostrożny, gdy chodzi o Clinta – wyjaśnił Tony.

\- Jesteś bardziej ostrożny, gdy chodzi o _Clinta_? – powtórzył Steve, a w jego głosie była to okropna nuta, której Tony nie mógł zrozumieć, ale widział wykrzywioną twarz mężczyzny i zdecydował, że już się przymknie, zanim jeszcze bardziej pogorszy sytuację. -  Ma to znaczyć, że _nie jesteś_ ostrożny, gdy chodzi o _ciebie_?

Tak, to była konwersacja, w której Tony Z PEWNOŚCIĄ NIE CHCIAŁ UCZESTNICZYĆ. Złapał szybko marker i nabazgrał swoje inicjały obok czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było zamiataniem podłogi, ale równie dobrze mogło to być adoptowanie wojennych sierot, ale nie obchodziło go to ani trochę. Nie było żadnego zadania, które przekonałoby go do pozostania tutaj i dyskutowania czegoś, co on uważał za praktyczność, a Steve za poważy brak instynktu samozachowawczego.

Serio, gość, który biegał dookoła i uderzał ludzi tarczą, nie miał prawda rzucać na prawo i lewo takich zwrotów, jak „ukryte skłonności samobójcze”. No chyba, że mówił to z własnego doświadczenia.

\- Proszę bardzo, zrobione. A teraz idę, ponieważ wciąż mam dużo pracy – oznajmił odrobinę zbyt głośno oraz szorstko Tony, ale zanim zdążyć odłożyć mazak, Steve wyrwał go już z jego dłoni.

Mężczyzna z przerażeniem obserwował, jak Steve wpisuje swoje imię obok pieprzonego obowiązku przytulania, a potem obraca się i otacza Tony’ego ramionami.

Zazwyczaj uzdolniony i niezawodny mózg geniusza, właśnie w tej chwili postanowił się wyłączyć. Można było to porównać do momentu, w którym interfejs w zbroi nagle stawał się czarny i pusty z powodu braku zasilania lub innej awarii, a Tony czuł się, jakby właśnie znowu spadał w stronę ziemi w niekontrolowany sposób. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie spadał, ponieważ Steve Rogers go obejmował – ogromne dłonie, ramiona i klatka piersiowa, jego masywne, umięśnione oraz gorące ciało przyciskające się do ciała Tony’ego na całej długości, ramiona obejmujące go tak ciasno i silnie, że powinno być to bolesne, ale to był Steve, a Steve nigdy nie przeliczał się ze swoją siłą, nigdy o niej nie zapominał i nigdy nieumyślnie nikogo nie krzywdził.

Oczywiście, Steve prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia, jak czuł się wtedy Tony.

Jego serce biło odrobinę za szybko i za mocno, gorący reaktor łukowy w jego piersi niemal śpiewał, a on sam przestał się ruszać i zamarł, panika rosnąca w jego umyśle szybciej, niż był w stanie myśleć. Rozdarty pomiędzy próbą wyrwania się z ramion drugiego mężczyzny, a odwzajemnieniem uścisku z całą możliwą siłą, po prostu zdecydował się na pozostanie nieruchomym.

A potem Steve po prostu go puścił i zrobił krok do tyłu.

Przez sekundę, Tony chwiał się na nogach, po czym spojrzał z szokiem i przerażeniem w oczach na blondyna. Steve, jego policzki całe różowe, tylko uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Co to do diabła miało być? – wykrztusił w końcu Tony.

\- Uścisk – odpowiedział Steve, który następnie schylił się, by podnieść marker z podłogi, po czym obrócił się i odznaczył wykonane zadanie. Steve uniósł głowę do góry i próbował nie wyglądać tak, jakby za chwilę miał się zmienić w wielką kałużę zakłopotania, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbytnio.

\- Tak, świetnie, dzięki. Zrób to jeszcze raz, a… - Tony wycelował palcem w kierunku wyższego mężczyzny, ale nie mógł wymyśleć żadnej porządnej groźby. – Po prostu tego więcej nie rób.

\- Steve nie ma teraz zbytnio wyboru – wtrącił się Clint, który wyglądał na bardzo rozbawionego. – Wziął tę robotę i teraz nie może z niej zrezygnować. Musi ją wykonywać dzień w dzień.

\- A ty się zamknij – warknął do niego Tony. – I wymaż ten nonsens.

\- Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedy ty byłeś rozproszony, ja poprawiłem to niezmywalnym markerem – powiedział niewinnie Clint. – Uuups.

Przez chwilę Tony gapił się na nich wszystkich, unikając spojrzenia Steve’a, po czym spróbował zapomnieć, jak DOBRZE jeszcze moment temu się czuł (nie szło mu to łatwo, gdyż miał cholernie dobrą pamięć). Przeklinając pod nosem, opuścił pomieszczenie w ciągu sekundy. Wmawiał sobie, że wcale nie słyszał, jak reszta śmieje się, gdy on prawie biegł korytarzem w dół.

\- Jarvis, na co się zgodziłem? – zapytał szorstko, gdy dotarł do swojego warsztatu.

\- Zamiatanie kuchni.

\- Chrzanić to. Nie mam czasu, by zaczynać od zera. Zamów mi pięćdziesiąt Roombasów, dostawa w ciągu nocy. Chcę mieć to cholerstwo pod drzwiami jutro o dziewiątej z rana, albo polecą głowy. – Wyrywanie wnętrzności z tych rzeczy będzie nieziemsko uspokajające, a póki co, w zupełności zadowoli się ukryciem w swoim warsztacie i modleniem się, by świat nie potrzebował dziś ratunku.

Nie był pewien, co planował. Niestety, miał bardzo złe przeczucie, że przez resztę dnia będzie próbował przekonać samego siebie, że bycie przytulanym przez Steve’a Rogersa nie było dokładnie tym, co chciałby robić do końca swojego życia.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy oraz komentarz od Mareen7!

Nie był to pierwszy (ani prawdopodobnie ostatni) raz, kiedy to Tony przeklinał fakt, iż nie posiadał jakiejś firmy. W większości przypadkach uporczywy impuls dotyczący kupna czyjejś spółki przechodził w chwili, gdy mężczyzna znajdował sposób, by zrobić coś lepszego, tańszego i godnego Stark Industries bez wydawania fortuny oraz marnowania czasu na zdobycie praw autorskich lub patentów.

Jednak, gdy impuls nie dawał za wygraną, pozostawało tylko zadzwonienie do Pepper.

\- Tony, czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, która jest teraz godzina? – zapytała kobieta, gdy odebrała telefon.

Taaak, to nie wróżyło dobrze – inżynier wiedział to z bolesnego doświadczenia. Nie było to dobre pytanie, a już w szczególności wtedy, kiedy w głosie Pepper była obecna ta chłodna, ostra nuta. Ten ton oznaczał, że w niedalekiej przyszłości, Tony będzie kupował skomplikowany oraz drogi produkt powiązany z branżą obuwniczą.

Brunet rozważał rozłączenie się i udawanie, że rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca, ale w rzeczywistości jeszcze ani razu to nie zadziałało.

\- Pora… dzienna? – wydusił po dłuższej chwili.

Nastąpiła jeszcze dłuższa pauza.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Tony – powiedziała w końcu, ale w jej głosie dało się teraz usłyszeć rozbawienie. – Tak, przypuszczam, że to dobra odpowiedź. Technicznie.

Mężczyzna zerknął na zegarek.

\- Jesteś w Los Angeles?

\- We Francji, Tony.

Tak, byłoby dobrze, gdy już w tej chwili wchodził na stronę internetową Jimmy Choo.

\- To cudowanie, kochasz Francję.

\- Tak, prawdę powiedziawszy kocham ją, ale możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu do mnie dzwonisz, Tony?

\- Pepper, czy to jest naprawdę tak bardzo dziwne, że mógłbym najzwyczajniej stęsknić się za tobą i twoim cudownym głosem? Twoim słodkim, melodyjnym...

\- Tony.

Stark wziął głęboki oddech, rozważając kolejną próbę przekupstwa, ale wiedział, że kobieta wtedy od razu by się rozłączyła.

\- Kup mi firmę.

\- Nie.

\- Nie, nie, nie, posłuchaj. Potrzebuję ją mieć, naprawdę MUSZĘ ją mieć. Nie spałem od jakichś, emm, nie wiem, około trzydziestu dziewięciu godzin i nie mogę już o niczym innym myśleć. Pepper, potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję, byś wzięła się w garść i kupiła mi firmę.

\- W świetle przedstawionego tego jakże bardzo przekonującego argumentu, moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie”.

Tony westchnął i wypił za jednym razem pół kubka kawy.

\- Pepper, nie jestem pewny czy pamiętasz, kto podpisuje twoje czeki z wypłatą.

\- Marie, szefowa księgowości.

\- „Kto podpisuje twoje czeki z wypłatą” było w przenośni i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. – Mężczyzna zagestykulował ręką, w której trzymał kawę i prawie uderzył Dummy’ego. – Dummy, przecież powinieneś wiedzieć, że lepiej nie wchodzić mi w drogę, kiedy jest przerwa na kawę. I nie, nie będę tego pić, widziałem co zrobiłeś. Wrzuciłeś tu całe jalapeno, nasiona z całą resztą. Nie ważne, co mówił ci Barton, nie. A w rzeczywistości, właśnie dlatego, że mówił ci to Barton, nie. Wywal to.

\- Przeszkadzam w czymś? – zapytała słodko Pepper.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to tak, właśnie w tym momencie przeszkadzasz. - Poddając się, Tony wziął zielony koktajl, którym bot machał mu przed twarzą. – Dummy ostatnio zadaje się ze złym towarzystwem. Chyba będę zmuszony go uziemić.

\- Idę spać, Tony.

\- Pepper.

\- Nie.

\- Ale ja ją muuuuuszę mieeeeć – powiedział, przeciągając sylaby, jak małe dziecko.

\- Nie masz jeszcze nawet urodzin, Tony. Gdybyś dostawał firmę za każdym razem, gdy prosisz, zmniejszyłoby to liczbę przypadków, w których naprawdę na jakąś zasługujesz.

\- Ale ja nigdy nie zasługuję na jakąkolwiek firmę. Jednakże jestem rozpieszczony, bogaty i mądrzejszy niż cała reszta, oraz mam najlepszego prezesa na świecie, a wiesz co to oznacza? Oznacz to, że nie masz innego wyboru, niż tylko się obudzić i ruszyć ten tyłek, więc ruchy, ruchy! Idziemy na małe zakupy!

Brunet rzucił się z rozmachem na ruchomy fotel, próbując utrzymać kubek w ręku, podczas gdy krzesło toczyło się przez warsztat. Dummy gonił go, pisząc przez cały czas. Machając nogami w powietrzu, mężczyzna szczerzył się do sufitu – czuł, jak jego rozmówczyni powoli poddaje się.

\- Tony, to nie jest pora na kupowanie nowego sprzętu. Nie jest i tyle.

\- Kiedy ostatnio poprosiłem cię o przysługę, Pepper? – zapytał naburmuszony Tony.

\- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie podczas zebrania rady zarządu, by zapytać mnie, gdzie są ciastka, a gdy ci odpowiedziałam, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ukryłeś swoje cholerne ciastka przed Thorem, zażądałeś, bym kupiła Pepperidge Farms albo przynajmniej dowiedziała się „co stało się z tym zabawnym gościem z akcentem z ich reklam” – odmówiłam wykonania obu rzeczy.

Tony zamilkł, rozważając to, co usłyszał. Tak, to brzmiało jak coś, o co mógł poprosić.

\- Cóż, kiedy ostatnio poprosiłem cię o coś ważnego?

Pepper nuciła pod nosem, jednocześnie przekopując swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co można było uznać za „ważne”.

\- Prawdopodobnie sprawa z kaucją w Kenii.

\- Dzięki jeszcze raz, tak przy okazji.

\- Nigdy więcej już mnie o to nie proś.

\- Na miłość boską, niby kogo innego miałbym poprosić o wpłacenie kaucji?

\- Nominuję Steve’a.

Tony zakrztusił się kawą.

\- Nie mów, powtarzam, nie mów NIC Kapitanowi Ameryce, jeśli zostanę ponownie aresztowany i będę przetrzymywany na podstawie fałszywych oskarżeń gdzieś na innym kontynencie. To nie są rzeczy, o których on musi wiedzieć i pamiętaj, że wciąż mogę cię zwolnić.

\- Nie, nie możesz, a poza tym kocham to, że wydaje ci się, że Steve nie dowie się, gdy znów będziesz siedział w areszcie. CNN zawsze trąbi o tobie już piętnaście minut po zgarnięciu cię.

\- Tylko w internecie, a on wciąż czyta wiadomości wyłącznie w gazetach, więc jestem bezpieczny. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął się na krześle. – Ale tak serio, Pepper. Potrzebuję jej.

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Którą firmę dokładnie?

\- iRobot.

Tym razem cisza przedłużała się w nieskończoność, którą wypełniały przeróżne niewypowiedziane słowa, które, niemalże na pewno, były wiązkami długich przekleństw.

\- To ta firma, która produkuje roboty sprzątające?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Nie żartuję, Pepper. Te roboty są naprawdę dobre, a mógłbym sprawić, że będą jeszcze lepsze. Nawet nie wiesz, ile mam z nimi frajdy. Od lat nie bawiłem się tak dobrze z maszynami. Okej, może nie lat, ale miesięcy na pewno. One są świetne.

Kolejna przerwa.

\- Co robisz w tej chwili, Tony?

Mężczyzna uniósł kubek z kawą do góry, mimo iż kobieta nie mogła go ujrzeć.

\- To przerwa na kawę, Pepper. Jedna z najlepszych dwunastu przerw w ciągu dnia.

\- A co robiłeś zanim była przerwa na kawę? – zapytała, cierpliwa jak zawsze.

Tony tym razem wyszczerzył się w stronę podłogi, gdzie jego Roombasy jeździły w każdym możliwym kierunku, tworząc skomplikowane wzory i piszcząc do siebie, a Butterfingers bezskutecznie próbował zagonić je w małe grupki, by mogły uczyć się od siebie nawzajem.

\- Przeprogramowywałem Roombasy.

I znowu cisza.

\- Roombasy. Liczba mnoga. Ile?

\- Zacząłem od pięćdziesięciu.

\- Lepiej, by ten hotel miał jakiś minibar – powiedziała Pepper, a po chwili było słuchać szelest pościeli, gdy kobieta wychodziła z łóżka.

\- Co masz na sobie? – zapytał Tony, śmiejąc się.

\- Skóry mężczyzn, którzy wkurzyli mnie, gdy próbowałam spać. – Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się pobrzękiwanie szkła. – Wiem, że pożałuję tego pytania, już go żałuję, ale czemu masz pięćdziesiąt Roombasów?

\- Ponieważ Steve próbuje zmusić mnie do zamiatania podłogi w kuchni.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała, chociaż było jasne, że nie rozumiała.

\- A właśnie, że nie. Widzisz, rzecz w tym…

\- Nie! Nie, Tony. Nie wyjaśniaj mi tego, ponieważ jeśli zacznę widzieć logikę w twoim szaleństwie, skończę z załamaniem nerwowym, a na to aktualnie nie mam ochoty. Zarezerwowałam sobie na to czas, gdy Loki znowu wpadnie, by narobić kłopotów, nie na teraz. – Kobieta wzięła głęboki, nerwowy oddech. – Pozwól mi się upewnić. Steve chce, byś pozamiatał podłogę. Właśnie z tego powodu kupiłeś oraz, jak znając życie, prawdopodobnie również ulepszyłeś pięćdziesiąt robotów sprzątających?

\- Właśnie tak! Plus wgrałem każdemu z nich super sztuczną inteligencję. Teraz są małymi i bardzo sprytnymi robotami! – Brunet zaśmiał się, gdy jedna z maszyn okrążyła dół jego krzesła z zawrotną szybkością.

\- I jak długo nad tym pracowałeś?

\- Emmm… - spojrzał szybko na swoje notatki. – Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?

\- A zamiatanie podłogi zajęłoby, no niech będzie, około dziesięciu minut.

\- Być może. Nie zamiatam zbytnio, więc ufam twojemu osądowi w tym przypadku – powiedział Tony wzruszając ramionami.

\- I zamiast szybko pozamiatać i mieć to z głowy, ty spędzasz cały swój czas oraz setki, o ile nie tysiące, dolarów budując i ulepszając Roombasy.

\- Ale za to mamy teraz ekstra odkurzacze – usprawiedliwił się mężczyzna. – A ja nie muszę zamiatać. Nigdy. Również zbudowałem inteligentny toster. Widzisz, jaki jestem dobry i uczynny? Jestem dawcą życia.

\- Tony, to najgorszy sposób spędzania czasu, o jakim kiedykolwiek...

\- Pepper, poznałaś mnie – przerwał jej. – Pracowałaś dla mnie przez lata, popełniłaś błąd chodzenia ze mną, zdołałaś uniknąć postrzelenia mnie, a byłoby to totalnie uzasadnione, gdyż naprawdę, nawet ja to wiem, że jeśli postrzeliłabyś mnie w pewnym momencie naszego związku, żaden sędzia nie skazałby cię, a ja w dodatku zeznawałbym na twoją korzyść – powiedział. – Innymi słowy, nie ma szans, że skończysz to zdanie w taki sposób, że potem nie będziesz czuła się głupio. Odpuść sobie póki jeszcze możesz.

\- Tony, za chwilę nacisnę przycisk alarmowy – oznajmiła. – Ponieważ zaczynasz brzmieć znowu logicznie, a to oznacza, że syndrom sztokholmski wraca, a ja potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Przycisk alarmowy? Jaki przycisk alarmowy? Kto dał ci przycisk alarmowy?

\- Dobranoc, Tony. – Pepper zakończyła rozmowę, a Tony wpatrywał się podejrzanie w telefon.

\- Jarvis – powiedział. – Kto dał Pepper przycisk alarmowy?

\- Między innymi pan – odpowiedział Jarvis, niewzruszony. – W końcu panna Potts jest ulubienicą wszystkich.

\- To prawda, jest świetna – zgodził się brunet. – Czekaj, „między innymi”? Jarvis, kogo…

Nagle na schodach zadudniły ciężkie kroki, a Tony aż się skulił.

\- Steeeeeve? – jęknął. – Wezwała Steve’a? To jest rażąco niesprawiedliwe. Wredne i podłe.

\- Upewnię się, że spotka się pan z nią po zakończonych lekcjach byście mogli odbyć małą walkę w błocie – obiecał Jarvis.

\- Skąd tyle nienawiści w tych twoich małych, słodkich obwodach, Jarvis? Nie rozumiem tego. Nie tak cię wychowałem.

\- Próbowałem jedynie rozproszyć pana na tyle, by nie zamknął pan swojego warsztatu przed Kapitanem Rogersem.

\- Co…

\- Tony? – Steve miał na sobie dresy i koszulkę, która była przynajmniej o dwa rozmiary za mała. Jezu, kto go tak ubierał? Ciężko było im znaleźć jakieś ubrania w dobrym rozmiarze?

Blondyn spojrzał w dół na siebie.

\- Pasują. Czy jednak nie pasują?

\- Ani trochę – oznajmił Tony bez ogródek, uważnie wymawiając każde słowo, by jego mózg w końcu zrozumiał, że wewnętrzny monolog nie bez powodu nazywał się wewnętrznym. – Kto wybiera ci ubrania?

\- Chodzę do TARCZY…

\- Mój Boże, skończ już to. Nie, mam na myśli, żebyś już więcej tego nie robił. – Tony wyciągnął rękę po kawę, jednak kubek był już pusty, co zaskutkowało nachmurzoną miną. – Butter… - Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy robot czmychnął obok, wydając serię oburzonych dźwięków w stronę Tony’ego. – Dobra, dobra, łapię. Sam mogę zrobić sobie kawę, ty masz już wystarczająco problemów.

Steve odskoczył do tyłu, gdy nagle chmara Roombasów pomknęła za botem.

\- Tony, czym do cho… do licha są te rzeczy? – zapytał wstrząśnięty mężczyzna.

\- Roombasy, sztuk dwadzieścia pięć – odpowiedział Tony, ziewając. – Dummy, czy mamy… Nie. Nie chcę koktajlu. – Brunet wystawił język do robota, gdy ten machał mu blenderem przed nosem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem – powiedział Steve, krzyżując ramiona na obszernej piersi. – Muszę to sobie często przypominać, bo czasami zachowujesz się jak skończony idiota.

\- To boli, Kapitanie. Twoje słowa dogłębnie mnie ranią. Jedynym sposobem na złagodzenie bólu w moim sercu, to zaopatrzenie mnie w kawę. – Tony uniósł kubek z nadzieją, jak i również poczuciem winy wymalowanymi na twarzy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już wystarczająco dużo jej wypiłeś. Czym są te rzeczy, Tony?

\- Roombasy? Małe roboty sprzątające. Są ogólnodostępne, ale jak je wyjmiesz z pudełka, okazują się dosyć głupie. Po prostu odkurzają i poruszają się w prostej linii dopóki w coś nie uderzą, po czym zmieniają trajektorie, a gdy skończą odkurzać zaprogramowany teren, wracają z powrotem do stacji ładowania. Jak na roboty, to są troszeczkę słabe. Więc je podrasowałem. Cóż, niektóre z nich. Zamówiłem ich za dużo: część z nich posłużyła jako części zamienne, część zepsułem, a części wciąż jeszcze nie rozpakowałem, ale w końcu zrobiłem to, co chciałem. Moje Roombasy.

Małe, okrągłe roboty wirowały wokół stóp Steve’a, ale ten tylko się w nie wpatrywał.

\- Najsmutniejsze jest to, że to nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem w tym domu. – Blondyn zabrał kubek z ręki niższego mężczyzny. – Koniec z kawą. Idziemy coś zjeść.

\- Tak, brzmi to bardzo kusząco, dziękuję za ofertę – powiedział Tony, obracając się na swoim krześle w stronę stołu i chwytając lutownicę. – Ale jestem po łokciach w robocie, a te boty są dopiero w połowie skończone, więc nie jest to dobry pomysł, by pozostawiać je same na tym etapie produkcji. Po prostu tu zostanę i zajmę się nimi, więc do zobaczenia… - Mrugnął. Oddalał się od stołu roboczego. Próbował go złapać, ale był już za daleko, a Steve nawet nie słuchał i zamiast tego holował go razem z jego krzesłem w stronę windy.

– Oszukujesz – oznajmił Tony, przytulając lutownicę do piersi.

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry – odparł Steve, po czym wyrywał lutownicę z uścisku Tony'ego, by następnie odłożyć ją na najbliższym stole. – Ale przybywanie w twoim towarzystwie dało mi wiele powodów, by się trochę podszkolić.

\- Zawsze winisz mnie za wszystko.

\- Ponieważ niemal zawsze jesteś winny. – Steve spostrzegł podążające za nimi odkurzacze i westchnął. – Dummy, Butterfingers, czy moglibyście je zatrzymać tu na dole, proszę? – W odpowiedzi roboty zapiszczały i zaczęły potrząsać swoimi metalowymi ramionami, a mężczyzna znowu westchnął. – Tony.

\- Nie. – Brunet skrzyżował ramiona w geście protestu, a boty krążyły wokół nich, wyglądając na zagubione, zmartwione i smutne. Tony sapnął. – Okej, spoko. Zostańcie tutaj i czekajcie, zanim nie wrócę. – Robiąc podwójny znak pokoju, pozwolił Steve’owi doholować się do windy. – Butterfingers, Dummy, piątka! – Zaśmiał się, gdy roboty przybiły dłonie. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile czasu zajęło mi, by ich tego nauczyć – powiedział do Steve’a, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Nie masz na myśli „zaprogramować”?

\- Nie, nauczyć. Są to uczące się boty. Nie są w tym zbytnio dobre, ale do diabła z tym. – Odchylił głowę do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć na Steve’a. – Możemy zjeść naleśniki?

\- Jest już prawie pora na kolacje, Tony. Przegapiłeś lunch?

\- Tak, ale nie widzę żadnego związku między porą dnia, a tym, czy możemy zjeść naleśniki. – Nucąc pod nosem „You Can Drive My Car”, usadowił się wygodniej na krześle, podczas gdy Steve wepchnął go do windy.

\- Podoba ci się to.

\- Nie mogę cię zbytnio powstrzymać przed wożeniem mnie w tą i z powrotem, więc równie dobrze mogę udać, że był to mój pomysł – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie Tony. Również, jeśli musiał być szczery, czego z całego serca nienawidził, zawsze przez to wpakowywał się w kłopoty, to właśnie głód zmusił go do pozostania na tym krześle. Dieta złożona z kawy, braku snu i popiskiwania jego botów wystarczyła, by osłabić go zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie.

A poza tym obecność Steve’a za nim była aż nad zbyt odczuwalna.

Jednak po chwili zastanowienia, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że siedzenie na krześle i bycie popychanym przez korytarz mogło tylko obniżyć jego i tak już niską reputację, więc tak szybko, jak odtworzyły się drzwi windy, brunet zeskoczył z fotelu i skierował się w stronę kuchni ze blondynem depczącym mu po piętach.

Clint pochylał się nad ladą, jego broda oparta na złożonych dłoniach, oko w oko z nowym nabytkiem Dysfunkcyjnej Rodziny Sprzętów Kuchennych Starka.

\- Słuchaj, stary, naprawdę to łapię. Nie chcesz sezamowego bajgla i nie winię cię za to. Sezam wszędzie wchodzi i ciężko się go pozbyć. Sam nienawidzę, kiedy jakieś ziarenka utkną mi w zębach, więc jestem całkowicie po twojej stronie. Ale sezamowe bajgle to jedyne, co zostało, a ja jestem głodny.

Toster wydał serię szorstkich i porywczych dźwięków podobnych do prychającego dziecka.

\- Okej, w porządku, ale pomóż mi jakoś! Co powiesz na gofry?

\- Próbujesz negocjować z tosterem? – zapytał Steve, a Clint wyprostował się biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Negocjuję i przegrywam, co jest jeszcze bardziej upokarzające. – Na znak protestu udał, że dźga urządzenie nosem do masła, ale zrobił to bardzo delikatnie.

\- Nowy sprzęcie, pozwól mi wyjaśnić, jak tutaj działają rzeczy – zaczął Tony. – Jeśli nie wykształtujesz w sobie uroczej osobowości, podaruję cię dla TARCZY i utkniesz w salonie przeznaczonym dla młodych, głupich agentów, którzy wciąż myślą, że Coulson, to jakiś android. – Tony pochylił się, by być na poziomie tostera. – Będzie to rodzaj straumatyzowanych i głupich gówniarzy, którzy spróbują wepchnąć w ciebie całą borówkową babeczkę.

Nastąpiła bardzo długa cisza, lecz w końcu toster wydał jeden, przytakujący dźwięk.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem – powiedział Tony, wstając. – Chcę, byś był sprytny, ale jeśli mnie wkurzysz, rozbiorę cię na części pierwsze. Capiche? – Otworzył zamrażarkę i rzucił pudełko wielozbożowych gofrów Clintowi. – Przestań prowokować u niego zachowanie godne diwy.

Clint z łatwością złapał opakowanie jedną ręką.

\- Wiesz co, Stark? Chrzań się – zaśmiał się. – Nie jestem technofobem, ale to miejsce jest przerażające. Przyzwyczaiłem się do automatycznych świateł, telewizorów i odtwarzaczy DVD, które krytykują mój gust filmowy…

\- Mają rację – przerwał Tony, który właśnie grzebał w lodówce.

\- W takim razie, chrzań się razy dwa – odpowiedział radośnie Clint. Radośnie, bo toster właśnie przyjął jego ubogą propozycję w postaci zamrożonych gofrów. – Udaję, że nic nie widzę, gdy Dummy nosi moją kuszę, jak szpiczasty kapelusz, a ta kusza, to moja siła życiowa – jest najbliższa temu, co uważam za przedmiot religijny. Nawet przyzwyczaiłem się do Jarvisa mówiącego do mnie pod prysznicem.

\- Ze mną Jarvis nie rozmawia pod prysznicem – powiedział Steve, przebierając w misce z owocami. Ostatecznie wybrał jabłko i wytarł je o koszulę, jakby to było coś, co wszyscy robią. Było to tak urocze, że Tony miał ochotę zrobić zdjęcie, a potem wstawić je w ramkę.

\- Jarvis nie będzie ci zawracał głowy, o ile ty mu pierwszy jej nie zawrócisz – wyjaśnił Tony, a zabrzmiało to bardzo defensywnie i nienawidził tego, ale nie mógł już nic z tym zrobić.

\- Zdarzyło to się tylko raz – wtrącił się Jarvis uszczypliwym tonem. – A on stracił przytomność, jego parametry życiowe były niestabilne oraz krwawił z dosyć imponującej rany na głowie. Wybacz mi moją ciekawość, ale musiałem wiedzieć, czy potrzebujesz karetki czy koronera, agencie Barton. 

\- Uuu, jest wkurzony. Nazywa cię agentem Bartonem – powiedział Tony, zanosząc się śmiechem. Jarvis bywał aż nad zbyt miły i nazywał ludzi, tak, jak chcieli być nazywani. Clint już po dziesięciu minutach przebywania w wieży kazał przestać się nazywać „agentem Bartonem”.

\- Zemdlałeś pod prysznicem? Kiedy? – Steve upuścił jabłko na ladę i przeskoczył kuchnię w dwóch olbrzymich susach. Jego ręce otoczyły głowę Clinta w poszukiwaniu ran, podczas gdy łucznik próbował się wyrwać.

\- Jezus, jestem cały, to było kilka tygodni temu, nic mi nie jest. Okej, Kapitanie, naprawdę, ej!

\- Poddaj się – poradził mu Tony z uśmiechem. – Nadopiekuńczy Kapitan jest znowu nadopiekuńczy.

Steve posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie, ale nie zaprzestał szukania jakichkolwiek zranień we włosach Clinta.

– Lewa strona, z tyłu, dwadzieścia stopni od czubka głowy – pomógł Jarvis.

\- Możesz przestać w każdej chwili – powiedział do komputera Barton. Jarvis mruknął coś na kształt „mhm”, ale nie brzmiało to zbyt zobowiązująco.

\- Czy to rana po kule? – Steve brzmiał na przerażonego, a Tony zdusił śmiech.

\- Draśnięcie – odpowiedział Clint, wywracając oczami. – No i patrz do czego doprowadziłeś, Jarvis.

\- Przepraszam – zaczął słodko bezcielesny głos. – Kiedy o mnie wspomniałeś, założyłem, iż chciałeś, bym dostarczył dodatkowych informacji na ten temat. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę wyświetlić nagranie wideo.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Clint.

\- To jego sposób mówienia: „Popchnij mnie pod nadjeżdżające auto, a ja pociągnę cię za sobą” – wyjaśnił Tony.

\- Taaak, wiem o tym.

\- Czy jest jakiś specjalny powód, dla którego przyciskamy Clinta do blatu i go molestujemy? – zapytała Natasha w chwili, gdy wślizgnęła się przez drzwi kuchenne. W jednej dłoni niosła jasną zieloną polewaczkę, a w drugiej brudną parę ogrodowych rękawiczek. – Nie to, że protestuję. Po prostu jestem rozczarowana, że nie byłam zaproszona.

\- Pomocy – Clint rzucił jej błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Nie, cokolwiek zrobiłeś, zasługujesz na taką karę. – Z wrednym uśmieszkiem goszczącym na jej pięknej twarzy, poklepała go po policzku, gdy koło niego przechodziła.

\- Został postrzelony i nikomu o tym nie powiedział – powiedział Steve, wciąż oglądając bliznę na głowie drugiego mężczyzny.

Wesołość na twarzy kobiety została zastąpiona przez wściekłość tak szybko, że Tony o mało co nie schował się za ladą i nie zakrył głowy ramionami. Lub nie poprosił kogoś o przygotowanie jego zbroi. Natasha złapała głowę Clinta i pociągnęła ją w dół, odpychając ręce Steve’a oraz zaczynając ochrzaniać łucznika po rosyjsku.

Clint westchnął. Spotykając spojrzenie Starka, poruszył ustami, mówiąc „pomóż mi”, ale Tony tylko zachichotał.

\- Nie ma szans – odparł. – Tak długo, jak oni są skupieni na tobie, ja jestem bezpieczny.

\- No weź, jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie – dalej próbował Clint, ale właśnie wtedy toster zapiszczał. – Hej, wafle!

W czasie, gdy Kapitan Ameryka oraz Czarna Wdowa roztrząsali się nad jego tendencjami do ranienia się, a następnie ukrywania tego, Clint znalazł talerz oraz sztućce, a Tony podał mu syrop.

\- Więc – zaczął Clint, spoglądając na Tony’ego. – O to moje życie.

\- W głównej mierze to twoja wina – wytknął inżynier.

\- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że to jest moje ŻYCIE. – Clint lekko poklepał metalowe urządzenie. – Dzięki, chłopie. Dobra robota. Ej, Tony, nazwałeś go już w ogóle?

\- Co? A, nie, jeszcze nie. Zazwyczaj nazywam moje maszyny na poczekaniu. Właśnie stąd biorą się takie imiona, jak Dummy lub Butterfingers.

\- Spoko. Dodaję „nazwać toster” w grafiku.

\- Nie, nie robisz tego. Ten grafik musi umrzeć, a nie być jeszcze bardziej rozszerzany – zaprotestował Tony, posyłając tablicy mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie wpisuj tego do grafiku – powiedział Steve i Tony przez ułamek sekundy był szczęśliwy, dopóki nie usłyszał reszty. – To coś, co powinniśmy zrobić razem na kolejnym spotkaniu rodzinnym.

-  Kolejne spotkanie rodzinne? Nie. Nie będzie już więcej „spotkań rodzinnych” – powiedział Tony, próbując brzmiąc stanowczo. Stawił czoło już kongresmenom, Nickowi Fury’owi, super przestępcom, Charlesowi Xavierowi, a nawet raz, w bardzo nieprzyjemnych warunkach, Pepper Potts przez kraty paskudnej celi więziennej za granicą. Nie raz spoliczkował miliarderów, magnatów, głowy państw oraz reporterów z zębami ostrymi, jak u rekina.

A mimo to Steve Rogers właśnie się do niego uśmiechnął tak, jakby Tony był uroczy i zabawny, lecz odrobinę rozczarowujący.

\- Poważnie, Steve – powiedział, mierząc w ton pomiędzy pochlebnością, a delikatną perswazją. – Mamy spotkania drużynowe przed, w trakcie i po każdej misji, spotkania, na których Fury nas opieprza, spotkania, na których oglądamy prezentacje Coulsona pod tytułem: „Wiecie co zrobiliście źle? Wszystko, zrobiliście wszystko źle” i od czasu do czasu popijawy. Wniosek? Nie potrzebujemy spotkań rodzinnych.

\- Tak, potrzebujemy ich – odpowiedział Steve, a Tony czekał, aż mężczyzna wyjaśni mu, dlaczego te spotkania są tak bardzo według niego potrzebne i niezbędne.

Wyjaśnienie nie nadchodziło. Tony powstrzymał się przed chwyceniem tablicy, pobiegnięciem na dach i zrzuceniem jej. Tylko wiedza, że mógłby nią przypadkowo zabić jakąś niewinną grupę sióstr zakonnych, albo szczeniaków, albo sióstr zakonnych ze szczeniakami, powstrzymała go.

Boże, jak on nienawidził tego grafiku.

\- Nie, nie nienawidzisz – stwierdził blondyn, jego uśmiech tylko się powiększał, a Tony zastanawiał się, co zrobiłby Steve, gdyby na niego nagle syknął.

Natasha odznaczyła swoje wykonane zadania z zadowoloną miną.

\- Tony – powiedziała, stukając długim zadbanym paznokciem we wciąż niewykonaną pracę Tony’ego.

\- Pracuję nad tym – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Nie można przejść o tak od razu do zamiatania podłogi. Są protokoły, które trzeba przestrzegać oraz, eee, procedury bezpieczeństwa, których nie można obejść. Tak czy siak, pracuję nad tym. A poza tym, to nie tak, że… - Poczuł, jak spina się pod ciężarem wzroku całej trójki. – Dobrze, w porządku, ja wcale…

Steve tylko przewrócił oczami, po czym podszedł do Tony’ego. Brunet zdążył tylko wydać niezidentyfikowany pisk zanim blondyn po raz kolejny go przytulił. Cały spięty, z ramionami przyciśniętymi do jego boków, Tony próbował odsunąć się od mężczyzny, mimo iż i tak nie mógł nigdzie pójść. Było to po prostu traumatyczne, a to było jego życie, jego cholerne życie – bycie przytulanym przez Kapitana Amerykę, podczas gdy para zabójców spędzała czas w jego kuchni i śmiała się z niego.

Z drugiej strony, gdy teraz ten uścisk nie był już zaskoczeniem, nie było to wcale takie złe. Jako iż nie mógł się wydostać, mógł równie dobrze skorzystać z sytuacji. Ciepło, bezpiecznie i całkiem fajnie. Tony poczuł, jak jego ciało powoli zaczyna się relaksować, a głowa spoczęła na ramieniu Steve’a, tylko na sekundę, i to też było miłe.

\- Ah! Moi kamraci! Czyżby to miało się stać naszą nową tradycją? – zapytał donośnym głosem Thor, gdy wkroczył do kuchni. Zanim którekolwiek z nich wiedziało co się dzieje, Thor zagarnął Steve’a oraz Tony’ego w wszechogarniającym uścisku, podnosząc dwójkę mężczyzn z ziemi.

Steve wydusił z siebie coś na kształt skrzeku i cichego „Dzięki, Thor”, gdy półbóg ściskał mu żebra. Dla różnicy, Tony tylko wierzgał nogami w szalonej próbie znalezienia jakiegokolwiek oparcia, czegoś, na czym mógłby stanąć, ale wisiał w powietrzu w grupowym uścisku i to nie było W PORZĄDKU.

\- Thor, chłopie, postaw ich na ziemię, twarz Tony’ego zaczyna przybierać bardzo interesujący kolor – powiedział Clint, nie mogąc powstrzymać się jednocześnie od śmiechu. – No już starczy, dam im oddychać!

I po chwili stopy Tony’ego znowu dotykały ziemi, a on sam próbował odzyskać resztki godności i równowagę w tym samym czasie, co niestety nie szło mu dobrze.

\- Tak, dzięki za to – powiedział w końcu, unosząc dłoń automatycznie do góry. Powinien mieć na niej rękawicę z repulsorem, tak tylko na wszelki wypadek. Nie strzeliłby do nich w rzeczywistości, ale wszyscy powinni przestać go tak chwytać z zaskoczenia, bo to po prostu nie było fajne. – Jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś spróbuje mnie dzisiaj przytulić, to zacznę niszczyć wasze karty kredytowe. A może nawet składki emerytalne.

\- Mamy składki emerytalne? – zdziwił się Clint.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że Coulson nie zabezpieczył cię i nie stworzył składek emerytalnych? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie rudowłosa. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, on widzi szansę na to, że dożyjesz do emerytury.

\- Tak, bo to na pewno się stanie. – Clint zerknął na Steve’a, który wciąż chwytał powietrze ogromnymi haustami. – No to kiedy jest zebranie?

\- Nigdy! – odpowiedział Tony, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wykopie ich wszystkich z tego domu, tego było już za dużo.

\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego – stwierdził Steve, a po chwili odznaczył „Przytulanie Starka”, a Tony naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidził tego grafiku. – Czwartek, o ile nie wezwą nas na misję.

\- Tak, tuż przed filmowym wieczorem powinno być w porządku. Zauważyliście, że niemal nigdy nas nie wzywają we czwartki?

\- Wydaje mi się, że szeregi złoczyńców nauczyły się już po drugim razie, że każdy atak we czwartek jest odbierany przez Thora jako dogłębną obrazę – wyjaśniła Natasha. – Jest jeszcze sześć innych dni do wyboru. Równie dobrze mogą sobie odpuścić czwartek i uniknąć gniewu Thora.

\- Mój gniew jest bardzo wstrząsający, lecz uzasadniony, jeśli ktoś go wywoła. Pozdrowienia, tosterowy przyjacielu! – powiedział Thor, a toster od razu obrócił się w przeciwną stronę i zaczął uciekać tak szybko, jak tylko jego małe kółka mu na to pozwalały.

Tony zastanawiał się, czy mógłby wciąż wypisać się z tego całego projektu Avengers.

 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legendę do niektórych wyrażeń można znaleźć na końcu rozdziału.  
> Chcę również zaznaczyć, że opowiadanie zostało napisane tuż po pierwszej części Avengersów i właśnie dlatego osoby (np. Stephen Strange), które są wspomniane w tej części (jak i również w następnych) nie zawsze są do końca zgodne z tym, co widzimy w filmach.
> 
> Plus dziękuję wszystkim za kudosy oraz za komentarze od Fu3go, Lacerty oraz fuuuuup. Dzięki Wam widzę, że ktoś w ogóle czyta to tłumaczenie haha <3

* * *

 

Wszystkie ekskluzywne przyjęcia, spotkania i pozdrawianie gości sprawiały, że Tony błagał o jakąś katastrofę. Nie o żadną dużą, oczywiście. Jakąś małą, która by nie skończyła się zranieniem lub śmiercią niewinnych ludzi. Ale cholera, byłoby naprawdę dobrze, gdyby coś się stało. Mógłby to być atak Doombotów. Albo gigantycznej kałamarnicy, nad którą Namor ostatnio stracił kontrolę, co w rzeczywistości było bardziej śmieszne niż niebezpieczne.

Ludzie, oglądanie Thora próbującego nawiązać rozmowę z gigantyczną kałamarnicą było jednym z najdziwniejszych widoków w życiu bruneta, a to już o czymś świadczyło.

Jednak obecnie jakaś pusta blondynka bez przerwy trajkotała do ucha Tony’ego, jej ramiona otaczały go, a piersi przyciskały się do jego boku (i nie, nie były prawdziwe), ale on i tak śmiał się we właściwych momentach, zawsze uśmiechał się swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, mówił odpowiednie rzeczy i rzucał idealną ilość złośliwych komentarzy, by zadowolić polityków i VIP-ów, którzy stoczyli się wokół niego.

Szampan się lał, każdy wyglądał oszałamiająco, fotografowie byli dosłownie wszędzie, jednak Tony był w trakcie projektowania nowego obwodu adaptacyjnego w swojej głowie – nie było to trudne, bo mógł to robić nawet we śnie. Sądząc po ilości razy, gdy mężczyzna obudził się poza swoją sypialnią, skonfundowany i zdezorientowany, prawdopodobnie sny, w których coś budował, nie były tylko snami.

Mimo to był w stanie utrzymać fasadę tak długo, jak było trzeba. Pomimo braku snu. Pomimo braku porządnego posiłku. Oraz pomimo lekkiego nadmiaru alkoholu. A ta kobieta chyba miała więcej ramion niż ośmiorniczy przyjaciel Namora i używała ich znacznie bardziej zachłannie.

Innymi słowy, była to po prostu kolejna przygnębiająca noc w życiu Tony’ego Starka – geniusza, miliardera, playboya, filantropa. Największy umysł techniczny swojego pokolenia był duszą przyjęć, ulubieńcem nowojorskich tabloidów, postrachem Wall Street i koszmarem wszelkich złoczyńców.

A jak było w rzeczywistości? W rzeczywistości prawdziwy Tony Stark chciał po prostu wrócić do domu i pobawić się ze swoim nowym tosterem.

\- Tony?

Pomimo mieszaniny nieustannej paplaniny, muzyki i innych hałasów, cichy głos Steve’a sprawił, że Tony momentalnie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Hej, Steve – powiedział, posyłając blondynowi ogromny uśmiech. I cholera, Kapitan Ameryka wyglądał naprawdę nieźle w tym garniturze. Było widać w nim delikatną i zmysłową rękę Pepper, która pomogła w wyborze nowego ubrania. Mężczyzna postanowił, że kupi kobiecie wielki kosz z owocami. Albo, ponieważ owoce były dosyć nudne, kupi jej wielki kosz butów. Tak, butowy kosz zdecydowanie załatwi sprawę.

\- Czym jest butowy kosz? – zapytał Steve, marszcząc brwi, ale Tony tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Nieważne – odpowiedział. – Co możemy zrobić dla ciebie, Steve? Poznałeś już wszystkich? Wszyscy, oto Steve Rogers. Steve, oto wszyscy. – Machał dłonią w tą i z powrotem, wywołując śmiech u wszystkich wspomnianych, jednak nie u Steve’a.

Blondyn kiwnął głową w stronę grupy.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. – Przykro mi, ale muszę pożyczyć Tony’ego na kilka minut.

Tony poklepał dłoń ludzkiej ośmiornicy i w końcu zdołał się uwolnić od jej zaciśniętych macek.

\- Obowiązki wzywają. Dziękuję wam wszystkim, ale muszę już lecieć. Być może nawet dosłownie. – Z ostatnim czarującym uśmiechem i salutem, brunet podążył za Stevem. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał, jego uwaga skupiona na wyższym mężczyźnie, nawet gdy w tym samym czasie machał ręką i uśmiechał się do przeróżnych osób, które mijali w tłumie. – Mamy misję? – Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt ochoczo, bo mogło to się źle skończyć.

\- Mój zegarek nie działa – wyjaśnił Steve, a Tony mrugał przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co? Och. Och! – Tony uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. – Chcesz, bym na niego zerknął?

\- Mógłbyś? – zapytał Steve głosem przepełnionym poczuciem winy, a Tony poklepał go po plecach.

\- Jasne. Zobaczmy… - Zmrużył oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie układ budynku, co zajęło mu chwilę, gdyż ostatnio był tu już całkiem dawno temu. – Chodź, z tego co pamiętam to na końcu tego korytarza jest biblioteka, która, ze względu na obecne towarzystwo, jest z pewnością pusta.

\- Tony, bądź miły – zwrócił mu uwagę Steve, chociaż jego usta lekko zadrgały.

\- Zawsze jestem miły. Jestem znany z bycia miłym, w końcu to jedna z cech rozpoznawczych Starków. Ludzie napisali ody na cześć moich skłonności do…

\- Dobra, dobra, przestań już zanim siebie zranisz – przerwał mu ze śmiechem Steve, jego oczy rozglądające się dookoła z wesołością.

Tony miał rację co do położenia biblioteki i jej tymczasowego opustoszenia. Przyciągnął krzesło do jednego z mniejszych stolików, zapalił lampkę i wyjął mały zestaw narzędzi z ukrytej kieszeni w marynarce.

\- No dobra, zobaczmy co my tu mamy – powiedział, wyjmując narzędzia. Zestaw był jego własnego autorstwa. Lekki, niemalże niezniszczalny i przydatny do wszystkiego, począwszy od otwierania zamków do rozbrajania bomby. Trzeba było być przygotowanym na wszelkie okoliczności, gdy było się Avengersem.

Steve położył zegarek na stole w zasięgu Tony’ego, a sam zajął miejsce obok niego na pobliskiej kanapie, która była zdecydowanie dla niego za mała. Tony posłał mu szybki uśmiech, zanim skupił się na zadaniu.

\- Zwolnił czy po prostu się zatrzymał? Nie nakręciłeś go za bardzo, co nie?

\- Daj spokój, Tony. Mam ten zegarek od lat i wiem, jak go prawidłowo nakręcić. – Blondyn obserwował inżyniera z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jakby czerpał radość z obserwowania pracującego Tony’ego, jakkolwiek było to dziwne.

\- Hmmm – mruknął brunet, ostrożnie otwierając zegarek. – Gdybyś miał cyfrowy zegarek, moglibyśmy tego uniknąć.

\- Rzeczy nie powinny być jednorazowe – stwierdził Steve. – On wciąż jest dobry. Możesz go naprawić, tak?

\- Oczywiście, że mogę – odpowiedział lekko urażony Tony. – Nic trudnego. – A nawet gdyby było to trudne, to i tak by go wciąż naprawił, ponieważ Steve go o to poprosił.

Blondyn oparł łokieć na podłokietniku, spoglądając na miskę z owocami stojącą obok bruneta.

\- Myślisz, że mogę zjeść jedną z tych gruszek?

\- Pewnie – powiedział Tony, łapiąc jeden z owoców i rzucając go Steve’owi. – Wątpię by nawet pamiętali, że tu są. Szybciej zgniją, niż ktoś sobie o nich przypomni.

Steve westchnął.

\- Twoi przyjaciele marnują dużo jedzenia – stwierdził, ale w jego głosie było słuchać więcej smutku niż oskarżenia.

\- Oni nie są moimi przyjaciółmi – odparł brunet. – Jak już coś to są przyjaciółmi  Fury’ego. To on był tym, który kazał nam tu przyjść. – Mężczyzna przyjrzał się mechanizmowi wprawnym okiem. Tak, to zdecydowanie nie mogło się zepsuć samo z siebie. – Co z nim zrobiłeś? Próbowałeś się do niego dobrać nożem stołowym?

Steve przez chwilę milczał, trzymając scyzoryk tuż nad gruszką, ale w końcu westchnął.

\- Użyłem tego małego widelczyka do ostryg – przyznał się.

\- Uh, dlaczego? – Potrząsając głową, Tony zabrał się za naprawę zniszczeń, którymi w głównej mierze były przemieszone zębatki i sprężyny.

Policzki Steve’a zaróżowiły się.

\- Potrzebowałem jakiejś wymówki, by odciągnąć cię od reszty.

Tony zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Nie, nie potrzebowałeś jej, Kapitanie. Wystarczyło powiedzieć: „Hej, Stark, podejdź tutaj”, a ja bym podszedł – powiedział Tony, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Koniec końców, jesteś tutaj moją ulubioną osobą.

Brunet spojrzał szybko w górę i ujrzał na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny ogromny, szczęśliwy uśmiech.

\- Idiota. Nie musisz rozwalać swoich skąpych przedmiotów, by zdobyć moją uwagę.

Teraz twarz Steve’a była już cała czerwona.

\- Wiedziałem, że go naprawisz. – Blondyn zaczął kroić gruszkę w plasterki. – Chcesz kawałek?

\- Pewnie.

Podczas gdy Tony nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię i naprawiał urządzenie, Steve od czasu do czasu kładł obok niego kawałek gruszki. Owoc smakował przepysznie – był świeży, słodki i lekko chrupiący. Gdy połykał ostatni kęs, sięgał po kolejny plasterek wiedząc, że będzie tam leżał nawet bez spoglądania w tamtą stronę.

Kiedy skończyli pierwszą gruszkę, Tony automatycznie rzucił Steve’owi drugą.

Naprawienie zegarka nie zajęło mu długo, jednak inżynier poświęcił dodatkowy czas na sprawdzenie wszystkiego co mógł, jednocześnie robiąc w głowie notatki na temat oliwienia, wymiany zużytych zębatek oraz sprężyn na lepsze, gdy już wrócą do domu. Póki co, zamknął urządzenie i sięgnął po kolejny kawałek gruszki. Obracając się, podał zegarek Steve’owi.

\- Niemal jak nowy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział blondyn, biorąc urządzenie. Chwilę później podszedł do najbliższego kosza, by wyrzucić ogryzek, a następnie wrócił z zamiarem położenia ostatniego kawałka owocu na stoliku obok Tony’ego.

\- Daj mi go – powiedział brunet, wyciągając rękę. Zaskoczony Steve zatrzymał się.

\- Nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś podaje ci rzeczy, nie… - Wskazał ręką pomieszczenie. – Tutaj.

Tony zamarzł. W końcu, po bardzo długiej chwili, wychylił się i wziął plasterek z ręki drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, o ile to jesteś ty – oznajmił i od razu wrzucił sobie owoc do ust, by powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem kolejnej głupiej rzeczy. A najlepiej przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek w ogóle.

\- Okej. W porządku – odparł Steve, po czym wytarł scyzoryk ściereczką, złożył go i schował do kieszeni. – Dzięki, Tony.

\- Mmm. – Inżynier w końcu połknął jedzenie. – Po co ten cały podstęp?

\- Zaczynałeś mieć tę dziwną nutę w głosie, gdy się śmiałeś – wyjaśnił cicho blondyn, który właśnie pochylił głową, skupiając się na zapięciu zegarka. – Wiem, że nienawidzisz tego wszystkiego.

\- Tak samo jak ty – wytknął brunet. – Ale jestem lepszy w udawaniu, więc, hej, czas zaszaleć! – powiedział Tony, po czym żartobliwie zaczął wymachiwać rękoma w powietrzu.

Steve spojrzał do góry.

\- Ale ich nienawidzisz – stwierdził ze słabym uśmiechem i smutkiem w oczach. – A ja nienawidzę tego, jaki na nich jesteś.

Teraz to Tony odwracał wzrok udając, że jest zajęty chowaniem narzędzi.

\- Pijany? – zapytał, próbując brzmieć zabawnie, jednak nie wyszło mu to ani trochę.

\- Nie. Znaczy tak, tego też nie lubię. To niebezpieczne i niekoniecznie dobre dla twojego zdrowia, ale nie to miałem na myśli. – Jasnowłosy mężczyzna bawił się paskiem od zegarka. – Zawsze nosisz wtedy tę.. maskę, za którą się ukrywasz.

\- Ludzie oczekują pewnych rzeczy od Tony’ego Starka – odparł brunet wzruszając ramionami. – Łatwiej jest po prostu dać im to, czego chcą. – Mężczyzna nauczył się tego dawno temu, częściowo od Howarda, częściowo od rozpieszczonych, pewnych siebie chłopców z internatów, ale przede wszystkim od siebie samego, gdy był pijany oraz udawał, udawał tak długo, aż w końcu nauczył się, jak ogarnąć ten cały bałagan i pokierować nim według własnej woli.

Może kiedy był młodszy nawet mu się to podobało, jednak jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to tego już nie pamiętał.

Steve przypatrywał mu się z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, więc Tony posłał mu uśmiech, by choć trochę uspokoić jego nerwy.

\- Daj spokój, Kapitanie. Fury potrzebuje kogoś do słodkich gadek. Banner lub Barton wywołaliby katastrofę. Natasha zaczęłaby zabijać ludzi z nudów. Thor miałby frajdę, ale przeciętna osoba nie byłaby w stanie zrozumieć jego genialności. Więc zostajemy ty lub ja, ale ty nie znosisz tego. – Brunet znowu się uśmiechnął. – Jestem bardziej przyzwyczajony do błysków fleszy. Pozwól zawodowcowi poświęcić się dla reszty.

Wyższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a Tony spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Kiedyś rysowałem siebie jako cyrkową małpę jeżdżącą na rowerze – wyjaśnił Steve. – Kiedy byłem jeszcze w USO.

\- Masz wyraźne problemy z samooceną, Kapitanie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jesteś co najmniej cyrkowym gorylem. A może nawet orangutanem.

\- Możesz mi przypomnieć raz jeszcze, czemu ludzie uważają cię za czarującego?

\- To moja sekretna supermoc. Charyzma. – Tony sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. – No dawaj, Kapitanie. Jeszcze jedna rundka na parkiecie i możesz stąd spadać.

\- Masz na myśli, że _my_ możemy.

\- Nieee, ja jeszcze tutaj zostanę, by witać i pozdrawiać przez kolejne kilka godzin, albo Fury będzie miał znowu tę smutną minę, którą większość bierze za wściekłość. Zabójczą wściekłość.

\- Tony…

\- Odpuść, Kapitanie – przerwał mu łagodnym tonem. – Pozwól rzucić mi się na ten granat w imieniu drużyny. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.

\- Według mnie to jest coś, co robisz cały czas – powiedział niemal szeptem Steve.

\- Lubię się poświęcać dla ogółu. – Inżynier posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie całusa. – Chyba przesiedzieliśmy już tu wystarczająco czasu, chodźmy już.

Tony poprawił marynarkę, potrząsł ramionami, uniósł podbródek do góry i przybrał wariacki uśmiech.

\- Czas na show.

I właśnie w tej chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek jego telefonu, a on prawie zemdlał z ulgi.

\- Dzięki pieprzonemu Bogu! – powiedział, wyciągając komórkę. – Proszę, powiedźcie, że mamy jakąś sytuację alarmową. Proszę. Cokolwiek. Jestem tak zdesperowany, że pomogę nawet Richardsowi, a nie cierpię gościa, naprawdę…

Eksplozja hałasu po drugiej stronie słuchawki sprawiła, że brunet już po sekundzie trzymał telefon najdalej od ucha, jak tylko był w stanie. Przez moment wpatrywał się w urządzenie, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

\- To do ciebie – oznajmił szybko Tony i wcisnął komórkę Steve’owi do ręki, który po chwili oporu w końcu ją wziął. Czemu nie mógł roztrzaskać jej na ziemi, jakby uczynił każdy normalny człowiek w takiej sytuacji?

\- Steve Rogers – powiedział, prostując się i stając na baczność. Zawsze tak robił, mimo iż rozmówca nie mógł tego nigdy zobaczyć. Było to tak urocze, że Tony chciał zacząć skakać wokół niego, rozsypując płatki róż dookoła. I nie było to dziwne. Nawet troszeczkę.

Ogarnij się, mózgu.

Steve uniósł brwi w powątpiewaniu.

\- Róże są drogie. Nie marnuj ich tylko po to, by zrobić ze mnie głupca – skomentował blondyn, wywracając oczami.

\- Taaak, żeby zrobić z ciebie głupca – zgodził się Tony z napiętym uśmiechem. - Właśnie to byłoby moim celem. – Całe szczęście Steve znowu go ignorował, skupiając się na rozmowie telefonicznej.

\- Rozumiem. Tak. Rozumiem. Dobrze, będziemy w domu za dziesięć minut, dziękuję. Do zobaczenia.

Mężczyzna zakończył rozmowę i chciał oddać telefon Tony’emu, jednak ten, po tym jak usłyszał „w domu za dziesięć minut”, był właśnie w trakcie odprawiania bardzo radosnego tańca zwycięstwa.

\- Pewnego dnia – zaczął Steve, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. – Rozgryzę, jak nagrywać te wszystkie rzeczy i udostępnię je w sieci.

\- Już wiesz, jak to działa, ale jesteś zbyt miły, by to zroooooobić – odparł brunet, kołysząc biodrami. – A teraz już stąd spływajmy.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego wracamy?

\- Ani trochę, mam to gdzieś. Coś związanego z Avengersami. Thor roztrzaskał głowę jednej z rzeźb. Clint ponownie wystraszył na śmierć dostawcę pizzy. Bruce znowu pozwolił Strange’owi wejść do mojego basenu, a cholerna magia nie jest akceptowana w moim basenie. Strange jest ciężki do zniesienia, a już na pewno nie zniosę magii, gdy siedzę półnagi w wodzie, są w końcu jakieś granice. Ale szczerze, nic mnie to teraz nie obchodzi, każda wymówka jest dobra.

\- Coulson powiedział, że stado robotów, które wyglądają jak przerośnięte krążki hokejowe, właśnie pożarło dywany w holu, jedną z peleryn Thora, połowę poufnych raportów z poprzedniego miesiąca i jedną ze skarpetek Natashy. W tej chwili Natasha grozi, że porozwala je wszystkie, dopóki nie znajdzie swojej własności.

Tony w końcu przestał tańczyć.

\- Czy to dobry czas, by powiedzieć, że być może ulepszyłem Roombasy jeszcze odrobinę?

\- Sami już się tego domyśliliśmy.

*

\- Więc, zechcesz nam powiedzieć, jak do tego doszło? – zapytał Steve, rozglądając się po kwaterach Avengersów.

Tony wsadził ręce do kieszeni spodni i zaczął kołysać się na piętach.

\- Niektóre rzeczy są same w sobie wyjaśnieniem – oznajmił i było oczywiste, że próbował odwlec swoją egzekucję jak najdalej w przyszłość.

\- Czy to naprawdę działa?

\- Na ławę przysięgłych czy przed sądem? – zaśmiał się brunet. – Niestety, w obu wypadkach odpowiedź jest przecząca. To raczej strategia grania na czas, bym mógł mieć dodatkowe kilka chwil na wymyślenie lepszej odpowiedzi.

\- Więc co dokładnie zrobiłeś? – zadał pytanie Bruce, przedzierając się przez morze Roombasów. Całe szczęście, wyglądał raczej na rozbawionego niż na rozłoszczonego.

\- Poważnie, to naprawdę dobra koncepcja, te całe roboty sprzątające – zaczął Tony, nagle podekscytowany.

Zadziałało, wszystko zadziałało tak, jak właśnie tego chciał! Roboty ruszyły w świat (albo raczej w głąb wieży) w poszukiwaniu bałaganu. Dobre małe Roombasy musiały nudzić się w warsztacie, więc poszły szukać brudu. Dummy musiał wpuścić je do windy – o tym sobie jeszcze potem porozmawiają.

\- Ale w pierwotnej wersji jest zużyte zbyt dużo miejsca. Podniosłem podwozie, wymieniłem kółka na bardziej efektywny system rotacyjny, zrobiłem trochę miejsca pomiędzy silnikiem a systemem ładowania, wyjąłem oryginalną baterię i zamieniłem ją na mniejszą oraz bardziej wytrzymałą, bez tego całego gówna pod tytułem „Zostały dwie godziny do rozładowania”, a dodatkowe miejsce użyłem do powiększenia pojemności, zwiększenia mocy ssania, ulepszenia systemu sensorycznego oraz stworzenia połączenia z Jarvisem i pomiędzy nimi samymi.

Mężczyźni tylko się w niego wpatrywali: Steve z mieszaniną lęku oraz rozbawienia, a Bruce z ciekawością.

\- Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że stworzyłeś inteligencję zbiorową? – powiedział w końcu Bruce.

\- Tak jakby. Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu, by stworzyć dla nich pełen system sztucznej inteligencji od podstaw. Po prostu podpiąłem je do domu, by mogły dostawać instrukcje od Jarvisa, który jest czymś na kształt samca alfy w tej małej watasze. Poza wieżą będą zmuszone do wymieniania danych pomiędzy sobą, a to już nie pójdzie tak łatwo i sprawnie.

\- Nie jest to trochę nieprzemyślane? – zauważył Bruce, przestępując robota.

\- Powiedzmy, że będą jak banda gości, których rozmowa będzie wyglądała głównie tak: „Co chcecie robić?”. „Nie wiem, a co ty chcesz robić?”. „Zrobię cokolwiek wy będziecie robić.” „ Spoko, ale co chcesz robić?” – podał przykład Tony. – Nie są najgenialniejsze, ale pracuję nad tym.

\- Więc to ty je kontrolujesz, tak, Jarvisie? – odezwał się Steve.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego kontrolą, a raczej desperacką próbą bycia pasterzem – odpowiedział Jarvis, brzmiąc na zmęczonego.

\- I jak ci to idzie?

\- Wyśmienicie – odparł oschle.

\- Jak bardzo wyśmienicie? – zapytał Steve ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Nie tak bardzo wyśmienicie, jakbyśmy chcieli, ale gdy sytuacja się polepszy, dowie się pan o tym jako pierwszy, sir.

\- STARK! – wrzasnął Coulson, wkraczając do pokoju ciężkim krokiem, a Roombasy były na tyle mądre, by uciekać od niego, gdzie pieprz rośnie. – Czym są te cholerne rzeczy?!

\- Dummy chciał zwierzątko – powiedział niewinnie Tony, wciąż chowając ręce w kiszeniach, ale uśmiechając się jak szalony. – Nie byłem w stanie wybrać tylko jednego.

\- Ile ich tam jest? – zapytał agent, totalnie ignorując jednego z robotów, który właśnie podjechał i próbował wyczyścić jego but, co dla osoby postronnej mogło wyglądać, jakby urządzenie próbowało dobrać się do nogi mężczyzny. Tony przez chwilę rozważał pochwalenie takiego zachowania, ale uznał, że lepiej tego nie robić. Coulson zazwyczaj chodził uzbrojony i nie bał się naciśnięcia spustu, gdy był w złym humorze.

Czyli niemal zawsze, gdy Tony był w pobliżu.

\- On ma rację, Tony – przyznał Steve, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego. – Myślałem, że było ich dwadzieścia pięć. W tej chwili jest ich znacznie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć.

\- Cóż, kupiłem pięćdziesiąt sztuk.

\- Jest ich znacznie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt – powoli powiedział Steve, dobierając uważnie słowa.

\- Osiemdziesiąt siedem, gdy liczyłem ostatnim razem – dodał Jarvis pozbawionym energii głosem.

\- Tak! To zadziałało! – Tony potrząsł pięścią w powietrzu. – Cholera, dobry jestem. Piątka! – powiedział do Bruce, który uniósł brwi w zapytaniu, ale podniósł dłoń, by Tony mógł przybić piątkę. – Nauka rządzi, frajerzy!

\- Co zadziałało, Stark? – dalej dopytywał się Coulson, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy.

\- Cóż, bałem się, że roboty łatwo się uszkodzą. Wiecie, mamy ty pełno schodów, niektóre z naszych eksperymentów są naprawdę niebezpieczne, Dummy często nie patrzy, gdzie lezie, a atak super złoczyńców zawsze jest możliwy. By je trochę ubezpieczyć, w kilku robotach rozwinąłem jeszcze bardziej sztuczną inteligencję, połączyłem je z linią produkcyjną i wgrałem im umiejętność naprawiania siebie.

\- Jednostka naprawcza – podsumował Bruce. – Ale chyba nie…

\- Ale wygląda na to, że zamiast tego zaczęły się rozmnażać – kontynuował brunet. – Może, jeśli nie ma żadnych uszkodzonych jednostek, myślą że produkcja nowych robotów to kolejna rzecz do wykonania. To prawda, linia produkcyjna zajmuje się tylko prostymi montażami, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli da rady tworzyć części do zbroi, to da również rade zbudować kilka Roombasów. Jednak, o ile z pewnością dadzą radę z produkcją poszczególnych części, to będą już miały problem z elektroniką. Nie wiem, czy uda im się to bez ludzkiej interwencji…

\- Zatrzymałem produkcję, gdy zauważyłem, że nie są tak… rozważne jak te wyprodukowane przez pana, sir – dodał Jarvis. – Jedna z pierwszych prób jest tutaj. Tak. To ten robot, który próbuje zniszczyć ściany.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć na warczącego Roombasa, który jeździł w tą i z powrotem. Odkurzasz uderzał w ścianę, robił kółko i wracał tą samą drogą, którą przybył, po czym wjeżdżał w drugą ścianę, obracał się i tak bez końca. Przez następne kilka minut wszyscy obserwowali robota jakby byli w transie, dopóki Jarvis nie sprowadził ich z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Nie jest jeszcze ideałem.

\- Oooch, mały, biedny Roombasek – powiedział Tony pieszczotliwym tonem, podnosząc go. – Nie martw się, kochanie. Naprawimy cię.

Urządzenie zafurkotało żałośnie, a jego kółka bezradnie obracały się w powietrzu.

\- Tak, jesteś teraz trochę bezsilny tutaj w powietrzu, ale wszystko będzie w porządku… - Przerwał nagle, gdy przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Mrugnął z raz lub dwa. To mogło się udać…

\- Czemu jest na nim napisane „Pan Fantastyczny”? – zapytał Steve, zerkając nad ramienia inżyniera.

Tony przerwał potok myśli i spojrzał w dół, by ujrzeć napis zrobiony czarnym markerem na górze jego niezdarnego, głupiego robota.

\- Ponieważ Barton nienawidzi Richardsa jeszcze bardziej niż ja i nie ma zamiaru tego ukrywać – domyślił się brunet. – Barton! – krzyknął. – Czy ty nadajesz imiona moim Roombasom?

\- Że co? – Clint wsadził głowę do pokoju przez otwarte drzwi. – O co do diabła znowu ci chodzi, Stark?

Czymkolwiek był problem Tony’ego, został on szybko zapomniany. Miało to prawdopodobnie związek z ubiorem łucznika. Czarne obcisłe jeansy, ciężkie wojskowe buty oraz biała, przylegająca do ciała koszulka bez rękawów nie były niczym specjalnym w przypadku Hawkeye’a, jednak już różowy fartuch z falbankami i balonikami wyszytymi na jego przodzie był niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Widzisz, Steve? Właśnie takie rzeczy powinny znaleźć się na internecie – oznajmił Tony. – Możesz użyć mojego telefonu.

Barton złożył dłonie za głową, napiął mięśnie w ramionach i skrzyżował kostki u nóg, przybierając zrelaksowaną pozę.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział Clint z uśmieszkiem. – Akurat na mnie wygląda to całkiem seksownie.

\- Trochę w tym prawdy jest – przyznał Bruce, czym zarobił sobie u wszystkich dziwne spojrzenie i uniesienie brwi.

\- Jesteś bezczelny, Barton. Bezczelnie bezczelny. I właśnie to w tobie lubię – stwierdził brunet, obejmując robota. – Przestań nazywać moje Roombasy.

\- Nie pozwoliłbyś mi nawet nazywać tostera.

\- Przecież nazwanie tostera mamy planach – powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się do Roombasów, które jeździły wokół jego stóp i popiskiwały, gdyż mężczyzna zostawił brudne ślady butów na ich czyściutkiej podłodze. Steve prawdopodobnie właśnie się stał Wrogiem Numer Jeden wśród społeczności robotów sprzątających. – Prawdę mówiąc czemu nie zrobić spotkania rodzinnego już teraz? Gdzie są Thor i Natasha? – zapytał Clinta.

\- Thor! – wrzasnął łucznik.

\- Tak, mój towarzyszu broni? – Z daleka dało się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia, a po chwili poszedł tak duży hałas, jakby coś się właśnie pobiło, prawdopodobnie coś drogiego, a Tony zastanawiał się, czy jego ubezpieczenie pokrywało szkody wywołane przez półbogów. I wtedy pojawił się Thor.

Thor, który stał na desce do prasowania.

Na desce, którą niosło przynajmniej dziesięć odkurzaczy.

Thor posłał wszystkim ogromny uśmiech, trzymając pięści na biodrach i przybierając heroiczną pozę, pomimo iż jego szary fartuch z żółtymi bąbelkami gryzł się z czerwoną peleryną na plecach.

Coulson uderzył Bartona po głowie, co skończyło się chichotem tego drugiego.

\- Czemu zawsze każdy mnie za wszystko obwinia? – zapytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że na to zasługiwał.

\- Ten rydwan jest godny wszechmocnego Thora! – oznajmił donośnie półbóg. – Nie jest tak wygodny, jak ten zrobiony przez Tanngrisnira i Tanngnjóstra, ale wciąż jest mnie godny!

Dotrzymując danego słowa, Natasha wyjęła telefon i zrobiła zdjęcie Thorowi, kiwając z zadowoleniem głową, ani trochę nie zszokowana nietypowym ubiorem. I kiedy ona w ogóle tu weszła?

\- Jak on jest w stanie tym kierować? – zastanawiał się Steve.

Rudowłosa zbliżyła się do mężczyzn, na wypadek trzymając kamerę w ręku.

\- Wystarczy, że rzucisz trochę nawozu w stronę, którą chcesz iść, a one będą tam w ciągu sekundy – wyjaśniła kobieta, zachowując się tak, jakby to wcale nie był jej pomysł, ale Tony i tak wiedział jaka była prawda. Był pewien, że zabójczyni tylko czekała, aż wszyscy zajmą się czymś innym, a ona rzuci to cholerstwo w każdym kierunku tylko po to, by popatrzeć jak roboty wariują, bo nie są w stanie zdecydować, gdzie jest większy bałagan.

\- Jeśli popsujesz moje Roombasy, Thor, wiedz, że będę bardzo niezadowolony – ostrzegł inżynier, pomimo tego, iż był świadomy, że sam powinien był wpaść na ten pomysł. Oczywiście nie użyłby deski do prasowania, to byłoby poniżej jego godności. Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Chwila, ja w ogóle mam deskę do prasowania?

\- Jest Coulsona – powiedziała Natasha.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz deskę do prasowania? – zwrócił się Tony do agenta.

\- Wychodzi na to, że już nie – odpowiedział z westchnięciem mężczyzna.

\- Tak, czas na spotkanie rodzinne – oznajmił Steve, a Tony zdusił chęć krzyknięcia z całych sił.

*

Pomimo tego, iż było to ich dopiero drugie „spotkanie rodzinne” (tak, Tony nie przypadkowo pomyślał o tych dwóch słowach w cudzysłowie), już obowiązywały pewne zasady.

Winił za to Steve’a.

Pierwszą zasadą, jak się szybko ukazało, był kategoryczny zakaz spożywania alkoholu przez Tony’ego podczas zebrań. Mężczyzna próbował się kłócić, twierdząc, że było to niesprawiedliwe, gdyż jedynym sposobem na przeżycie tych spotkań było bycie zbyt pijanym, by w nich uczestniczyć lub by w ogóle je pamiętać. Pomimo głośnych protestów, Steve tylko spojrzał na niego tym swoim Jestem Pewien, Że Tylko Żartujesz, Ponieważ To Co Mówisz Jest Bardzo Niemiłe I Mam Zamiar Udawać, Że W Ogóle Tego Nie Słyszę spojrzeniem i zabrał z jego rąk butelkę brandy.

Druga zasada, szybko ustalona po pierwszej, mówiła, że nie ma nic ważniejszego od spotkań rodzinnych. Była na ten temat mała dyskusja, gdyż większość z nich nie potrafiła usiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu przez chociaż pięć minut. Clint grałby w Angry Birds z włączonym dźwiękiem nawet na spotkaniu z Furym, Thor zawsze robił się niespokojny, gdy nie mógł zająć czymś rąk, a Bruce przez większość czasu prowadził jakieś obliczenia, więc nie poświęcał dużo uwagi reszcie światu tak czy inaczej.

Kiedy jednak Coulson zamknął wszystkie swoje teczki, odłożył długopis na bok i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Stevie, wszyscy poszli jego śladem.

Wszyscy oprócz Tony’ego.

\- Jestem tu pod przymusem – powiedział inżynier, zajęty grzebaniem ubrudzonymi smarem rękami we wnętrzu Pana Fantastycznego. – Jeżeli mogłem przeprojektować obwód elektryczny podczas przesłuchania w Kongresie, to równie dobrze mogę robić to, dajcie już spokój. Po prostu rozmawiajcie, a ja będę siedział cicho, obiecuję. Mam gdzieś te całe spotkania i zebrania, muszę tylko… - W tym momencie brunet wsadził śrubokręt do ust, przytrzymując go zębami. – Schończycz to.

\- Tony – zaczął Steve ostrzegawczym tonem, a po chwili wychylił się i wyjął śrubokręt z jego ust.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę w stronę blondyna, przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczami. Steve odwzajemnił spojrzenie bez nawet jednego mrugnięcia.

– Dobra. – Poddał się w końcu Tony. Próbując znaleźć lepszą pozycję, oparł się plecami o oparcie krzesła i wytarł brudne dłonie serwetką. – Dobra! Spotkanie. Cudownie. Spotkanie w jakiej sprawie?

\- Czy możemy przedyskutować fakt, iż musieliśmy zamknąć drzwi, aby nie zostać zaatakowanym przez hordę twoich małych odkurzaczy? – zapytała Natasha.

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko. – Okej, przyznaję. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego, ale to przelotny problem. Czasami wielkie wynalazki mają małe przeszkody na drodze do świetności. To jednak nie oznacza, że wynalazek sam w sobie jest porażką. Należy po prostu nad nim jeszcze trochę popracować. – Brunet odchylił się krzesło do tyłu, balansując je na tylnych nogach. – Zabiorę je z powrotem do warsztatu i poprawię ich system. Jarvis już zmienił parametry ich oprogramowania, więc koniec z rozmnażaniem, plus będą przebywać tylko w wyznaczonych obszarach. Mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, ale spokojnie, wszystko będzie w porządku. W pewnym momencie może będziemy nawet w stanie użyć ich do zabezpieczenia całej wieży.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczął Coulson, ale Tony szybko mu przerwał.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony. Z ulepszonymi zdolnościami sensorycznymi, zaawansowanym systemem sztucznej inteligencji oraz być może kilkoma innymi sztuczkami, roboty bez żadnych przeszkód mogą być częścią systemu bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko zadziała jak w zegarku. A teraz już się uciszcie. Skończyłem przerabianie tego tematu. Moja wieża, moje Roombasy.

Zapadła cisza i Tony zaczął myśleć, że w końcu mu się udało, ale w tym momencie Clint wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Taa, jasne – stwierdził, wciąż się śmiejąc. – To jest po prostu głupie, Tony.

\- A mimo to i tak właśnie to zrobimy. Steve, co musimy jeszcze omówić? – Brunet pozwolił krzesłu opaść z trzaskiem z powrotem na ziemię, jednocześnie kładąc dłonie na stole obok maszyny.

Steve miał ewidentnie zamiar coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na ręce inżyniera, które aktualnie znajdowały się na grzbiecie Roombasa i chyba zmienił zdanie.

\- Tylko trzymaj je pod kontrolą, dobrze? – powiedział ostatecznie.

\- Nawet nie zauważysz, że tu w ogóle są – obiecał Tony, a napięcie o którym nawet nie widział, w ciągu sekundy opuściło jego ciało, sprawiając, że zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie powoli rozluźniły się i zaczęły gładzić obudowę małego robota.

\- Czemu Tony’emu zawsze uchodzą takie rzeczy na sucho? – zaprotestował łucznik.

\- Ponieważ jest właścicielem budynku, w którym żyjesz, łóżka, w którym śpisz oraz łuku, który tak bardzo kochasz? – powiedziała z ironią Natasha.

\- No tak. – Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W takim razie niech żyją Roombasy! I chcę je nazwać.

\- Nie – odparł gwałtownie Tony. – Trzymaj swoje łapska przy sobie, Barton.

\- I po raz kolejny jego oferta pomocy w postaci bardzo zręcznych rąk została odrzucona… - skomentował pod nosem Coulson.

\- Okej, wystarczy już – przerwał Steve zanim sytuacja zdążyła się przerodzić w serię dwuznacznych wypowiedzi, co zdarzało się bardzo często w tym towarzystwie. Tony zawsze był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdy mógł zacząć całe show, Clint miał bardzo bogate słownictwo, Coulson bez przerwy był dżentelmenem, Steve momentalnie robił się cały czerwony jak burak, gdy słyszał coś, co chociaż odrobinę zahaczało o sprośny żart, a Thor po prostu kochał, kochał i jeszcze raz KOCHAŁ zboczone żarty i nigdy się nie przejmował etapem dwuznacznych wypowiedzi, tylko od razu przechodził do sedna.

Jednak najlepsza z nich wszystkich była Natasha – gdy akurat kobieta miała ochotę się zabawić, wszyscy kończyli z czerwonymi twarzami, nie będąc w stanie wydusić chociaż jednego sensownego zdania. Tylko Bruce wydawał się na to wszystko odporny, zawsze utrzymując pokerową twarz.

Przez następne kilka sekund Tony próbował skupić się na rozmowie, ale gdy usłyszał, że drużyna znowu rozmawia o tym cholernym grafiku, szybko się poddał i powrócił do prób wymyślenia najlepszego sposobu na wyeliminowanie problemu poruszania się Roombasów. Na chwilę obecną system rotacyjny pozwalał im na wykonywanie ich pracy, ale jeśli chciał, by roboty były bardziej efektywne, znaczniej bardziej efektywne, niż są w tym momencie, musiał znaleźć sposób na obejście braku miejsca. Zawsze było jakieś rozwiązanie. Zasilanie, baterie, czy inne przeszkody - nic nie mogło…

Nagle toster uderzył go w ramię, a brunet aż podskoczył do góry. Steve uśmiechał się do niego niewinnie i było jasne, że wiedział, że Tony nie uważał. Inżynier wymamrotał pod nosem ciche przeprosiny, ale czy to naprawdę była jego wina, że nie ważne jak bardzo próbował, jego mózg rzadko kiedy potrafił zostać w jednym miejscu na dłuższą chwilę?

Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył sytuacji sprzed momentu, jednak gdy Tony spojrzał ponad ramieniem Steve’a zobaczył, że na tablicy pojawiło się pełno nowych zadań, a co gorsza przy niektórych z nich widniało jego imię.

\- Co do… - zaczął, lecz blondyn momentalnie mu przerwał.

\- Właśnie to się dzieje, kiedy ktoś nie zwraca na nic uwagi – powiedział krótko Steve, a Tony mógł się tylko na niego gapić.

\- Czy ty właśnie użyłeś swoich mocy w podłym celu? – zapytał w końcu Tony.

\- Wieża jest czysta, wszyscy są szczęśliwi, a każdy czuje się doceniony. Brzmi to dla mnie jak stara dobra amerykańska sprawiedliwość – odpowiedział Steve z uśmiechem, a w jego wypowiedzi było słychać ten ciepły rodzaj humoru, który umykał niemal każdemu, ale za to Tony go uwielbiał.

\- Po prostu podłe – podsumował brunet, godząc się z faktem, że chyba jest naprawdę zboczony, bo już sama rozmowa zaczynała go podniecać.

\- Nic, co zmusi cię do załadowania zmywarki, nie może być złe lub podłe – powiedział Steve z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, a Tony zaczął się śmieć, bo czemu nie? Tego jeszcze mu nie zabronili. Nic nie mógł zresztą na to poradzić – w tej chwili nawet najmniejszy uśmiech blondyna sprawiał, że Tony czuł się znacznie lepiej.

\- Ej – wtrącił się Clint. – Chcę nazwać toster. W końcu on mnie lubi najbardziej.

\- Nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie wierzy w twoje dobre intencje – oznajmił Bruce. – I nie nazwiemy go Sweetums.

\- A Przytulasek?

Natasha zasugerowała coś po rosyjsku, a Clint spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Czy kiedyś przypadkiem mnie tak nie nazywałaś?

\- Tak, ale toster jest znacznie bardziej godny zaufania, a w dodatku od czasu do czasu zapewnia ciepłe śniadanie.

\- To było chamskie, Natasha. Wiem! Nazwijmy toster Tash.

\- Jestem za tym, by nadać mu imię godne wojownika – dodał Thor, gładząc w zamyśleniu brodę. – Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, droga Wdowo, imię Tash wydaje się być najbardziej odpowiednim.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedziała kobieta. – I na serio: łatwiej byłoby cię wziąć na poważnie, gdybyś nie miał na sobie tego niedorzecznego fartucha.

\- To prezent od Lady Darcy!  - wyjaśnił Thor, poprawiając fartuch z radością wymalowaną na twarzy. – I myślę, że jest jak najbardziej udany!

\- Nienawidzę wszystkich – oznajmił bez powodu Tony i tym razem to Steve się roześmiał. Chwilę później blondyn odłożył marker i przeszedł pomieszczenie, by stanąć za krzesłem Tony’ego, pochylić się nad nim i przytulić go od tyłu.

Tony westchnął, ale nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, by przerwać uścisk, głównie dlatego, że mężczyzna zdążył już odznaczyć zadanie w grafiku i nie chciał robić z niego kłamcy.

Plus Steve ładnie pachniał.

\- Dzięki! – odpowiedział blondyn, a inżynier zastanawiał się, czy mocne uderzenie w głowę naprawiłoby chociaż część jego problemów. Prawdopodobnie nie.

Coulson wstał, unosząc dłoń do góry.

\- Toster będzie się nazywał Calcifer – oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym protestu. - Stark, idź i ogarnij swoje cholerne Roombasy. Reszta, załóżcie, że Stark nie ogarnie swoich cholernych Roombasów. W razie czego podnoście roboty, zanoście je na dół i zamykajcie za sobą drzwi. Zrozumiano?

Zapadła cisza, lecz po chwili wszyscy wymamrotali, że się zgadzają.

\- Dlaczego Calcifer? – zapytał Steve.

\- Ponieważ Coulson jest nerdem – odpowiedział łucznik. – Chodźmy, Kapitanie. Włączymy „Ruchomy zamek Hauru” na dużym ekranie i zmienimy salon w roomboodporną fortecę. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Namor - ktoś na kształ Aquamana z DC ( http://pl.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Namor_McKenzie_(Ziemia-616) )  
> 2) Richards/Pan Fantastyczny - akurat go prawdopodobnie zna każdy, a przynajmniej każdy, kto widział "Fantasyczną Czwórkę". Czasami łatwo zapomnieć, że te wszystkie filmy tak naprawdę dzieją się (a przynajmniej w teorii, bo w praktyce tego nie widać) w jednym uniwersum :D (https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mister_Fantastic)  
> 3) USO - United Service Organizations. Organizacja, która zapewnia rozrywkę, przykładowo kabarety, dla członków Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz ich rodzin. Pamiętacie przedstawienie, w którym Kapitan Ameryka brał udział zanim uratował Bucky'ego i resztę żołnierzy? To właśnie było USO.  
> 4) Sweetums - jeden z mappetów. Ekstremalnie "uroczy". (http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sweetums)  
> 5) Calcifer - Demon Ognia (chociaż jak dla mnie jest to raczej Demon Małego Płomyczka); postać z filmu "Ruchomy Zamek Hauru" (tak, tego samego, co Avengersi mają właśnie zamiar obejrzeć :D) (http://howlscastle.wikia.com/wiki/Calcifer)


	4. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: przekleństwa!
> 
> I oto ostatni rozdział! Dziękuję wszystkim za udzielone wsparcie oraz za zostawione kudosy i komentarze od Sighitt i Fu3go pod poprzednim rozdziałem! Uwielbiam was wszystkich!
> 
> Miłego czytania ;)

* * *

 

\- Wiecie co, powinien istnieć jakiś cholerny podręcznik dla kretynów, którzy mają w planach przeprowadzenie eksperymentów na samych sobie. Nie żartuję. Mam tego dosyć. Naukowcy świata, skończcie z tym gównem. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, że właśnie te słowa wychodzą z moich ust, ale ZAPYTAJCIE INNYCH CO MYŚLĄ NA TEMAT WASZYCH POMYSŁÓW. Zapytajcie, posłuchajcie i potem cieszcie się, że nie zrobiliście kolejnej głupoty. Może właśnie to powstrzyma was przed skończeniem, jako wielka chmura energii z bardzo negatywnym nastawieniem do innych. Nawet nie myślcie, że po czymś takim ktokolwiek zaprosi was nas swoją imprezę urodzinową, bo to się nie stanie na pewno.

Samochód przeciął powietrze, lecąc prosto na opancerzoną głowę Tony’ego, ale ten tylko podniósł rękę i odtrącić go, nie przerywając swojej tyrady nawet na chwilę, po czym od razu wystrzelił do góry, dalej utrzymując pozycję „kuszącego celu”. Przynajmniej gdy to cholerne coś rzucało w nim samochodami, nie próbowało już posiekać szkolnych autobusów pełnych dzieciaków na malutkie kawałki.

\- Musi być przecież jakiś podstawowy kurs na studiach, który zawiera takie fundamentalne rady, jak: „Więc wszyscy mówili, że jesteś szalony: zamienianie się w potwora tylko upewni ich w przekonaniu, że to prawda, więc idź po prostu na piwo i się cholera uspokój” oraz „Dostanie dofinansowania, kiedy zjadasz swoich asystentów lub maniakalnie rechoczesz, nie jest łatwe: może powinieneś się teraz skupić na innej dziedzinie.”

\- Czy zwrot „cisza radiowa” cokolwiek dla ciebie oznacza, Iron Manie? – zapytał Coulson napiętym głosem.

\- Poproszę potem Hawkeye’a by mi to wytłumaczył.

\- Ej, tym razem byłem cicho – zaprotestował Clint.

\- Ten jeden raz – zgodził się Tony, by po chwili zanurkować w dół, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko do wirującej masy powietrza, gruzu i energii, która nagle zaatakowała go, wysyłając falę na tyle silną, by strącić go z kursu. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się momentalnie tysiąc różnych ostrzeżeń, lecz Tony wrócił na prawidłową trasę bez mrugnięcia oka, czy nawet przyspieszonego pulsu. To się stawało nudne. – Czy jest tu coś innego do roboty poza wyśmiewaniem się z sytuacji?

Ponieważ był na tyle głupi, by wciąż próbować czegoś, co z pewnością nie zadziała, znowu wymierzył promień repulsora w „twarz” wiru. Promień przebił się przez nią, jednak wir ani się nie zatrzymał, ani nie dał żadnego innego znaku, że poczuło uderzenie.

– Jakieś szczęście z ponowną konfiguracją podpisu energetycznego repulsorów? Dobrze by było gdybyśmy, no nie wiem, mogli przyłożyć temu czemuś? – zapytał Jarvisa po tym, gdy sekundę wcześniej przełączył się na swój własny kanał wewnętrzny.

\- Przykro mi, sir, ale nie zdołaliśmy zebrać żadnych danych, które byłyby pomocne w tej kwestii – Jarvis brzmiał na tak bardzo zgaszonego, na jakiego czuł się w tej chwili brunet. – Podpis energetyczny niemalże nie istnieje. To tak, jakby nic poza wiatrem i gruzem nie trzymało tego wszystkiego razem.

\- Dzięki, Jarvis. Pracuj dalej i daj mi znak, jeśli coś odkryjesz.

Mężczyzna z powrotem wrócił na główny kanał zespołu, gdzie akurat Steve robił co w jego mocy, by utrzymać wszystkich razem.

\- Hawkeye, zajmij się Hulkiem, jeśli dasz rady. Nie ma tu nic, w czym mógłby pomóc i przez to zaczyna się denerwować.

\- Nie ma problemu, Kapitanie. Budujemy barierę pomiędzy twoją aktualną pozycją i kolejną nieewakuowaną ulicą. Może nie zatrzyma to wiru, ale przynajmniej zapewnimy jakąś ochronę przed tym całym latającym gruzem – odpowiedział łucznik, chociaż było wiadomo, że przede wszystkim chodziło o danie Hulkowi czegoś do roboty zanim ten zacznie się wyżywać na pobliskich budynkach z braku lepszego zajęcia.

Mimo iż nigdy by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, inżynier zawsze był pod wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób Barton radził sobie z Hulkiem. Nie był pewien, czy Hawkeye miał skłonności samobójcze albo po prostu był zbyt szalony, by dbać o to czy umrze, ale gdy po raz pierwszy stanął naprzeciwko zielonego wielkoluda z uniesioną brwią i skrzyżowanymi ramionami, wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu, Hulk wyglądał w takim samym stopniu na zaskoczonego, jak i rozbawionego łucznikiem, więc bum, synergia. Zresztą, kto go tam wie.

Coulson był tak oschły i wściekły po tamtej misji, że nikt nawet nie był zdziwiony faktem, iż kazał Clintowi iść do jego biura, z którego żaden z nich nie wyszedł przez ponad godzinę. Steve martwił się, chodząc w tą i z powrotem oraz co chwila przegryzając dolną wargę, jednak Natasha tylko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała, że się dogadają. Zawsze się dogadywali.

\- Tak trzymaj – odparł Steve. – Damy wam znak, jeśli będzie zmiana pozycji.

\- Wydaje mi się, że was usłyszymy. To coś nie jest zbyt subtelne. – W głosie Clinta też można było usłyszeć nutę frustracji. Skończyły mu się wszystkie strzały, które dostał od TARCZY oraz te, które Tony włożył mu ukradkiem, jednak żadna z nich nie zrobiła nawet najmniejszej pieprzonej różnicy.

Thor jechał w tym samym wózku co reszta, ale mimo to wciąż ciskał piorunami, a Tony nie był do końca pewien czy było to spowodowane nudą, frustracją, a może bardzo optymistycznym podejściem do życia. A może wszystkim na raz. Fakt, że nie mógł czegoś uderzyć, doprowadzał półboga do szaleństwa, który brał to jako osobistą zniewagę, co oznaczało, że niedługo coś zostanie bezceremonialnie zmiażdżone pięścią Thora.

Inżynier podleciał na jego wysokość, gdzie rzucił mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „Pogrzani Naukowcy, Co Z Nimi Zrobić, Zmiłujcie Się”. Było to spojrzenie, którego cała drużyna używała aż za dużo.

Bez żartów, Tony naprawdę zacznie wyszukiwać uniwersytety, do których chodzili ci idioci i będzie im wystawiać ogromne rachunki za zniszczenia, którzy ci _geniusze_ dokonali. To było po prostu żenujące.

\- Próbujemy teraz wymyśleć sposób na złapanie go – powiedział Coulson przez komunikator i Tony był pewien, że właśnie tym teraz zajmowała się TARCZA, ale nawet Departament Badań i Rozwoju agencji nie był zbytnio podekscytowany tym, że musi wymyśleć plan na gigantycznego piaskowego króliczka skaczącego dookoła miasta, który był zbyt głupi, by wymyśleć plan na…

Tony zamarzł.

\- Hej, Kapitanie.

\- Co jest, Iron Manie?

\- Więc ta rzecz jest obdarzoną czuciem kulą wiatru, pyłu oraz kamieni, tak? I wciąż nie zdołaliśmy znaleźć jej środka ciężkości?

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale musi jakiś być.

\- Może go nie ma – powiedział Tony. – Może ten gość tak siebie usmażył, że doszedł do punktu, gdzie tylko jego świadomość utrzymuje cały ten chaos razem, a on właśnie zbliża się niebezpiecznie blisko do zamieszkanych obszarów miasta. – Nie wspomniał nic o oczywistym fakcie, że podczas gdy oni nie mogli uderzyć wiru, wir mógł uderzyć ich. Dowodem na to była Natasha, która skończyła ze zwichniętym ramieniem i urazem głowy, po tym jak wir z łatwością odrzucił ją prosto w ścianę.

\- To coś bez trudu niszczy budynki, rzuca samochodami i załatwia nas, jakbyśmy byli małymi, wrednymi mrówkami. Musimy go powstrzymać. Teraz – Tony kontynuował i wiedział, że miał uwagę wszystkich. – Ja mogę go powstrzymać.

\- To się źle skończy – stwierdził Clint.

\- Zamknij się, Hawkeye. Co masz, Iron Manie? – zapytał Coulson, a Tony zaśmiał się tym bezbożnym, nieprzepraszającym, Pieprzcie Się, Szaleni Naukowcy, Ja Jestem Jeszcze Bardziej Szalony I Jeszcze Bardziej Naukowy Niż Wy śmiechem.

\- Proszę, sir, nie – powiedział Jarvis, ale Tony go zignorował.

\- Mam armię świadomych, samoreplikujących się Roombasów.

*

\- Więc to już koniec.

Cała drużyna spojrzała na Tony’ego z minami, które wahały się pomiędzy przerażeniem a szokiem. Mężczyzna tylko słabo się uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami bez przekonania.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej zadziałało.

Wszyscy podskoczyli, gdy nagle butelka tequili pojawiła się z hukiem na stole, a po chwili obok niej znalazł się stos papierowych kubków, które Clint zabrał z dystrybutora wody. Następnie łucznik zaczął otwierać butelkę z fachową wprawą.

\- Clint – zaczął Steve głosem pełnym dezaprobaty. – Jesteśmy w bazie TARCZY. Nie zaczęliśmy jeszcze nawet zebrania, ani nie złożyliśmy sprawozdania. Naprawdę myślisz, że powinniśmy teraz pić?

Barton posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Kapitanie, czy my na pewno wróciliśmy z tej samej misji? Pozwól mi powiedzieć co myślę. Tak, uważam, że naprawdę, _naprawdę_ powinniśmy się teraz napić. Właśnie zobaczyliśmy, jak gigantyczny oraz bardzo wściekły piaskowy królik z kiepską samooceną został ZJEDZONY przez armię robotycznych odkurzaczy czyszczących. To był pieprzony film zombie, tyle że bez zębów.

\- Ale za to z dodatkową dawką krzyków – dodał Bruce i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, naukowiec chwycił jeden z kubków, po czym wypił jego zawartość jednym łykiem. – Och Boże, te krzyki.

\- Tak, ja też próbuję o tym zapomnieć. Dzięki, że mi w tym nie pomagasz – powiedział Clint, ale i tak dolał mężczyźnie alkoholu.

\- Nie mogłem tego przewidzieć – wytknął Tony. – A on wciąż mógł żyć.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze litością wymalowaną na twarzach, gdy akurat łucznik podawał każdemu kubek z tequilą, jednak on sam go nie wziął, a za to chwycił butelkę i wzniósł ją do góry.

\- Za internet – zaczął Clint, gdy reszta uniosła kubki w toaście. – Który da życie wieczne filmikowi nagranemu trzęsącym się telefonem, który ukazuje co się może stać, jeśli wkurzysz Avengersów. I oby powstrzymał tych godnych pożałowania studentów przed wciśnięciem tego wielkiego czerwonego przycisku zagłady.

Natasha dodała coś po rosyjsku i wszyscy wypili swoje drinki, jednak Steve nawet nie podniósł ręki. Tony poczekał, aż drapiące uczucie w jego gardle po wypiciu alkoholu w końcu zniknie, po czym zwrócił się do blondyna, jednocześnie wskazując na jego kubek.

\- Pij – powiedział cierpkim chrapliwym głosem. – Albo ja to zrobię za ciebie.

W odpowiedzi Steve uniósł kubek nad swoją głową, tuż poza zasięgiem bruneta.

– Nie mogę się upić, a poza tym i tak tego nie lubię – odparł, a Coulson, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia, usłyszał to i zabrał kubek z ręki blondyna. – Och, Coulson, przepraszam, my tylko… - przerwał, gdy Coulson zdecydowanym ruchem przechylił głowę i wypił szybko alkohol. – Okeeej…

Agent odrzucił kubek na stół i obrócił się do Tony’ego.

\- Stark, gdy to zebranie się skończy, porozmawiamy sobie przez chwilę lub dwie. Omówimy temat cienkiej, mikroskopijnie cienkiej granicy, która jest pomiędzy byciem bohaterem, a potężnym i szalonym superzłoczyńcą, który igra z rzeczami, z którymi żaden człowiek nie powinien igrać.

\- Wydaje mi się, że chyba MIT ma nawet taki kurs – skomentował Bruce, który chwilę wcześniej skrzyżował ramiona na stole i ułożył na nich głowę. – Albo przynajmniej komitet uniwersytetu chce go wprowadzić.

Wow, to brzmiało jak całkowite przeciwieństwo zabawy. Tony wyjął swój StarkPhone.

\- Sorka. Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że mam bardzo ważne spotkanie gdzieś indziej. Może będę mieć czas, by zobaczyć się z wami w następny wtorek…  - Mężczyzna tylko mrugnął, gdy Coulson nagle zabrał mu telefon z ręki i rzucił go gdzieś za siebie. – To był prototyp.

\- Raczej cię tym nie zaskoczę, ale mam to gdzieś.

Inżynier westchnął.

\- Słuchaj – brunet przebrał zachęcający ton. – Naprawdę nie mogłem tego przewidzieć, nikt nie mógł. Ale zadziało? Zadziałało. A ty z pewnością nie miałeś żadnych lepszych pomysłów. Co mieliśmy zrobić, pozwolić Thorowi pomachać swoją peleryną, jakby próbował złapać byka?

Wszyscy wtedy spojrzeli na Thora, który jakiś czas temu zabrał butelkę Clintowi. Sam Clint wyglądał teraz na bardziej zrelaksowanego i aktualnie chichotał pod nosem.

\- Roooomba – szepnął do Thora, który zaniósł się śmiechem i pomachał mu kusząco butelką przed twarzą, jednak najwidoczniej po chwili zmienił zdanie, bo szybko ją zabrał, by wypić jedną piątą zawartości naczynia jednym wielkim łykiem.

\- Czy wiesz jaka jest różnica pomiędzy złoczyńcą a superzłoczyńcą, Stark? – podjął na nowo agent, opierając dłonie na blacie stołu i wyglądając jak bardzo dobrze ubrany gargulec.

\- Styl? – zapytał brunet, jednocześnie udając, że strzela z palców do Coulsona jak rewolwerowiec z Dzikiego Zachodu. Z każdym strzałem uśmiech Starka się powiększał, ale drugi mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

\- Złoczyńca ma pełno robotów czyszczących, którymi może poszczuć swoich wrogów. Superzłoczyńca daje im jeszcze _umiejętność latania_.

\- Na swoją obronę powiem tylko, że w rzeczywistości nie pamiętam instalowania repulsorów w Roombasach – powiedział Tony, dobierając słowa z rozwagą. To prawda, miał w planach zainstalowanie systemu latania w robotach, ale wciąż nie był pewien jakim cudem _rzeczywiście_ go zainstalował. Może zrobił to w zeszły wtorek… tamta noc wciąż była dla niego wielką niewiadomą. – Ostatnie kilka dni były bardzo męczące. Byłem tym zaskoczony tak samo, jak wy.

\- Krzyczenie: „Tak, kurwa, wessijcie to!” na głównej linii TARCZY potwierdza to w stu procentach – stwierdziła Natasha sarkastycznie.

\- To była tylko bardzo niewinna gra słów – bronił się mężczyzna.

\- Dokładnie, dialogi były godne samego Szekspira – poparł go Clint, szeroko się uśmiechając, bo każdy wiedział, że jeżeli ta dwójka zawrze rozejm i połączy siły, reszta drużyna już z góry przegrała. Jeszcze nigdy nie było inaczej.

\- Zamknij się, Barton – odparł Tony, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Z tego co pamiętam, to w pewnym momencie krzyczałeś jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Jeden z nich zaatakował moją głowę!

\- To tylko wskazuje na to, że powinieneś brać częściej prysznic. – Inżynier skrzyżował ramiona. – I wcale nie było tak źle.

\- Trójka doświadczonych agentów TARCZY zwróciła obiad niekoniecznie tą stroną, co należy, a pozostała czwórka popłakała się. Nie było to tylko kilka łez w kąciku oka, Stark, ale prawdziwy szloch. A ja musiałem ich pocieszać – powiedział Coulson z niezadowoleniem w głosie, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć. – Musiałem pocieszać ludzi, którzy nie raz byli w strefie działań wojennych. Ludzi, którzy byli świadkami horrorów i sami w nich uczestniczyli. A co ich złamało? Robotyczny odpowiednik roju szarańczy, który pożerał wszystko, co miało nieszczęście być na jego drodze.

\- Krzyki były bardzo… - Brucem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. - …Bardzo niefajne.

\- A skąd niby miałem wiedzieć? Wyłączyłem odbiór dźwięków zewnętrznych – odparł Tony. – Wychodzi na to, że on wciąż żył, co nie?

\- Technicy twierdzą, że w rzeczywistości on wciąż żyje.

\- To jakiś pieprzony żart?! – wykrzyknął brunet zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Thor wesoło wyszczerzył zęby, Clint nie mógł przestać się śmiać, a Steve tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Więc, emmm… W czym jest problem?

\- Problemem jest WYDOSTANIE GO z setki odkurzaczy – wyjaśnił agent. – To i krzyki.

\- Wcale nie było tak…

\- Wrzaski przeklętych, Stark – powiedział Barton. – Poważnie, krzyki przeklętych, udręczonych i całej reszty.

\- Nie powinien był się zmieniać w pyłowego diabła – stwierdził Tony.

\- Mówiąc o krzykach udręczonych – zwrócił się Coulson do łucznika. – Czy to tequila Fury’ego?

\- Już nie. – Clint uśmiechnął się słodko, za co znowu oberwał po głowie od agenta.

\- Jak to jest, że Clint jest jedynym, który obrywa? – zapytał Tony.

\- Jestem jego ulubieńcem.

\- Ponieważ jeśli zacząłbym uderzać ciebie, nie skończyłbym dopóki ktoś by mnie nie pozbawił przytomności – odpowiedział Coulson z niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wygraliśmy, prawda?

\- Powiedz to oddziałowi psychologów. Są zajęci przynajmniej już do końca października.

*

Avengersowie byli grupą doskonale wyszkolonych osobników zarówno w walkach taktycznych, jak i tych psychologicznych, która była w stanie doszczętnie roznieść całe armie nawet wtedy, gdy połowa drużyny była na chorobowym. Oznaczało to, że zastawienie pułapki na Tony’ego zajmowało im mniej więcej tydzień. Pułapkę, która zawsze działała.

Tony wiedział co zespół kombinuje za jego plecami w taki sam sposób, jak mysz wiedziała, że masło orzechowe, które jakimś cudem znalazło się we wnętrzu małego plastikowego pojemniczka nie było spóźnionym prezentem pod choinkę, ale i tak za każdym razem dawał się nabrać. Głównie dlatego, że pułapka zawsze składała się z jego niemal wszystkich ulubionych rzeczy.

I tak jakby lubił fakt, że drużyna była w stanie aż tak się dla niego namęczyć.

Również mężczyzna obawiał się, że jeśli naprawdę stawiałby opór, Steve po prostu wysłałby Bartona z jego strzałami usypiającymi, a Clint od razu by go posłuchał. Łucznik uwielbiał chować się w sufitach i czołgać się w kanałach wentylacyjnych, a gdyby usłyszał, że może postrzelić Tony’ego w tyłek i jednocześnie nie oberwać znowu od Coulsona, z pewnością zacząłby skakać ze szczęścia.

Właśnie z tych wszystkich powodów inżynier nie przestawał wpadać w Tonypułapki, które zawierały perfekcyjną kawę, bekon, świeże ciastka, głośne dyskusje na temat najnowszych wynalazków technologicznych, które były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co właśnie robiło Stark Industries oraz o sprzętach domowych, które w tajemniczy sposób niespodziewanie potrzebowały naprawy.

Steve zazwyczaj przychodził, by przypomnieć mu o jedzeniu, a potem już wszyscy, niby przypadkiem, zaczynali mu dogadzać i pochlebiać.

Toster nie był zadowolony z tego, że nikt nie poświęcał mu uwagi, więc Tony postanowił się nad nim zlitować i dodać kilka małych ulepszeń, gdy akurat jadł sałatkę owocową. Najwidoczniej ktoś, pewnie Coulson, faktycznie dbał o to co jedzą i postępował zgodnie z zaleceniami TARCZY dotyczących ich diety. Agencja była święcie przekonana, że prędzej czy później cały zespół umrze przez niedobór witamin lub szkorbut jeszcze zanim Doom, Magneto lub Loki będą mieli szansę ich osobiście wykończyć. Więc no, owoce!

Brunet był pewien, że wysiłki personelu medycznego TARCZY spełzną na niczym, ale z drugiej strony rozumiał, że czasami nawet oni muszą odpocząć od leczenia agentów, którzy zostali zamienieni w zwierzęta hodowlane lub w pełni świadome ludziki z papieru. W takich chwilach ustalanie diety dla superbohaterów musiało być darem prosto od Boga.

Gdzieś w tle było słychać kłótnie dotyczące grafiku i tego, że nikt, oprócz Steve’a, nie wypełniał swoich obowiązków. Istniała duża możliwość, że to Clint zaczął całą kłótnię, gdyż chciał powkurzać Thora, a Thorowi, puściły nerwy na samą wzmiankę, że mógł zawieść drużynę w jakiś sposób.

\- Zamknij się już, Clint – ucięła sprzeczkę Natasha, popijając herbatę. – A tak swoją drogą to Steve nie przytulił Starka w niedzielę.

\- Stark w tym czasie był w Tokio – wyjaśnił Bruce. – A nawet my nie dostaniemy pozwolenia na użycie Quinjeta tylko po to, by polecieć do Japonii i przytulić Tony’ego.

Brunet zacisnął zęby i sięgnął po tablet.

\- A tak swoją drogą – zaczął, próbując obrócić wszystko w żart. – Premier Japonii prawdopodobnie czułby się trochę niekomfortowo z tym – powiedział, a po kilku sekundach przywołał schemat tostera i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie należy wymienić spirali grzewczej na większą.

\- Praca to praca – wytknął Clint ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem. – Steve. Zawiodłeś jako lider. Zawiodłeś w wykonaniu wyznaczonego ci zadania.

\- Dzięki, Hawkeye, możesz być pewien, że wspomnę o tym w raporcie na koniec kwartału, który sam będę pisał.

\- Ja – powiedział Barton, krojąc owoce w kostkę. – Jestem niezastąpiony i niezawodny. A obowiązku nie można unikać bez końca, od czasu do czasu wszyscy musimy robić to, co jest od nas wymagane, więc rusz się, przytul Starka i odznacz zadanie.

\- Idźcie do diabła – oznajmił Tony, grożąc wszystkim widelcem.

\- Nie zadzieraj z grafikiem – odparł łucznik. – Z nim nie wolno zadzierać.

Inżynier nie uniósł głowy. Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, którą wyniósł ze swojego całkowicie popieprzonego dzieciństwa to to, że akt czułości, szczególnie fizycznej czułości, był nieprzyjemnym obowiązkiem, który musiał być zawsze zaplanowany, nigdy spontaniczny, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o Tony’ego.

W pomieszczeniu raptownie zapadła cisza, a brunet mógł usłyszeć swój własny oddech. Zbity z tropu zerknął znad tabletu i z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował fakt, że każdy wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi szoku, nieruchomymi twarzami i z czymś jeszcze, czego nie mógł do końca rozgryźć. Wtedy napotkał spojrzenie Steve’a oraz jego pełną bólu twarz – blondyn wyglądał jakby chwilę wcześniej ktoś uderzył go prosto w żołądek i miał za chwilę się popłakać, co było dziwne, gdyż mężczyzna był na wojnie, walczył z nazistami, był świadkiem niejednej śmierci, a właśnie w tej chwili, w kuchni Avengersów, Steve Rogers był dosłownie krok od rozpłakania się.

I wtedy Tony zrozumiał, że powiedział to głośno.

Powiedział to głośno. Na głos. Powiedział to upokarzające, użalające się nad samym sobą, Chryste, Jestem Najbardziej Pojebaną Osobą Na Świecie zdanie NA GŁOS. A oni to wszyscy usłyszeli. Wszyscy.

Ale to Steve był tym, który patrzył na niego zranionym wzrokiem, którego nie rozumiał. Nigdy nie rozumiał Steve’a. Jedyne czego naprawdę chciał w życiu, to nie ośmieszyć się na oczach tego faceta, ale nawet tego nie był w stanie osiągnąć.

Jego mózg rozpoczął dziwny proces, coś jakby ponowne uruchomienie w bezpiecznym trybie, z ograniczonym dostępem, bez skomplikowanych ustawień, bez myślenia, robienia lub analizowania, tylko same proste instrukcje. Wstań. Weź kubek z kawą. Weź tablet. Opuść kuchnię. Ktoś coś mówił, ktoś krzyknął imię Tony’ego, ale to były dane, które chwilowo nie były akceptowane. Mężczyzna nie był teraz w stanie poradzić sobie z informacjami z zewnątrz, więc gdy ktoś spróbował złapać go za ramię, on tylko odepchnął rękę z odrobinę zbyt dużą siłą, niż była wymagana.

Postęp liniowy. Obrót. Do przodu. Wyjdź. Korytarz. Schody. Warsztat. Zamknij drzwi. Porozmawiaj z Jarvisem, nawet jeśli nie usłyszysz co odpowiedział, a jedyne co zauważysz, to lekko podniesiony ton, który potwierdzał, że Jarvis wiedział, że stało coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Tony nie miał siły, by zareagować na to w jakikolwiek sposób. Wydał tylko instrukcje, które zawsze wydawał i zamilkł.

Mężczyzna nie był pewien co się potem stało. Może kompletna defragmentacja mózgu, a może tylko małe załamanie nerwowe. Nie miał najbladszego pojęcia. Kiedy znowu zaczął być świadomy tego, co go otaczało, zdał sobie sprawę, że siedział na podłodze opierając się plecami o ścianę z „głową” Dummy’ego spoczywającą na jego złożonych nogach. Wyglądało na to, że drapał bota za szczególnie wrażliwym złączem, który delikatnie zapiszczał i wyprostował się, gdy brunet znieruchomiał.

W swoje drugiej ręce trzymał tablet i… Wow, nie próżnował. Świetnie. Znowu inżynierowe lunatykowanie. Przynajmniej zawsze kończyło się to dobrze. No dobra, jeśli miał szczery, to nawet lepiej niż dobrze, bo zawsze kończyło się to patentami i znacznym wzrostem cen akcji, ale to nie oznaczało, że Tony’emu się to podobało.

Okej, dobra, podobało mu się. Rozpracowywanie swojego projektu i próby domyślenia się co do cholery właśnie zaprojekotwał zawsze sprawiało mu niezłą frajdę.

Jego kubek był już niemal pusty, a to co w nim wciąż pozostało było już zimne. Brunet trochę obawiał się spojrzenia na zegarek, ale był sam w warsztacie, a w dodatku w którymś momencie chyba musiał podkręcić muzykę, ponieważ AC/DC tworzyło wokół niego przyjazny kokon wyjących gitar, w którym można było się ukryć. Geniusz tylko westchnął, a jego głowa bezwładnie oparła się o ścianę. Czy stałoby się coś złego, gdyby został tutaj już na zawsze?

\- Sir? – Głos Jarvisa był łagodny i uspokajający.

\- Tak, jestem tutaj, jestem z tobą. Przepraszam, Jarvis.  

Palce Tony’ego pogładziły ramię Dummy’ego, szukając pocieszenia w znajomych liniach metalowej struktury. Musiał rozważyć wymianę niektórych z zawiasów i połączeń, bo jeszcze chwila, a materiał sam zacznie błagać o naprawę. Bot wtulił głowę w dłoń mężczyzny szczęśliwy, że jest mu poświęcane aż tyle uwagi.

\- Kapitan Rogers jest na zewnątrz i jest dosyć zdenerwowany. Póki co udało mi się powstrzymać go przed wejściem do warsztatu, ale mimo to on wciąż odmawia… Sir, jeśli wejdzie pan znowu w stan katatoniczny, poinstruuje Dummy’ego by użył gaśnicy przeciwpożarowej – ostrzegł gwałtownie Jarvis, gdy głowa Tony’ego niespodziewanie opadła do przodu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru… Chryste, nie wyjdę znowu w stan katatoniczny – odciął się brunet, ale mimo wszystko wciąż nie wstał. – Jak bardzo jest wkurzony?

\- Próbował użyć kodu dostępu pułkownika Fury’ego – powiedział Jarvis. – Więc powiedziałbym, że bardzo. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w stanie przekonać pana, by go wpuścił, prawda?

\- Nawet się nie waż. – Mężczyzna poczuł, jak znowu zalewa go fala wstydu i upokorzenia. Próbował je zignorować, ale uczucie, że coś ściska go od środka w klatce piersiowej nie ułatwiało mu zadania. – Po prostu… Nie rób tego. Muszę najpierw jeszcze coś zrobić, nie mogę z nim teraz porozmawiać, mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

Nastąpiła przerwa.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu Jarvis. – Zrobię co w mojej mocy, sir, ale może krótki impuls elektroniczny wysłany przez klawia…

\- Nie! Nie, nie krzywdź go.

Tony poklepał bota po raz ostatni i w końcu podniósł się z ziemi. Nogi miał odrętwiałe, czego się nie spodziewał i przez to lekko się zachwiał, uderzając ramionami o ścianę, ale wiedział, że Steve i tak to zauważył z drugiego końca warsztatu, bo nagle raptownie zamarł.

Inżynier nie uniósł głowy, udając, że niczego nie widział. Skupił się na utrzymaniu pleców prosto, wciąż wpatrując się z uporem w tablet, aż dotarł do najbliższego stołu roboczego, po czym usiadł okrakiem na ławce plecami do drzwi. Chciał się obrócić i spojrzeć, ale wiedział, że byłby to zły pomysł – nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie utrzymać maskę w tej chwili. Głupi, wadliwy mózg.

Naprawdę chciał spojrzeć. Chciał zobaczyć, czy usta Steve’a wciąż się poruszały, wciąż wypowiadały słowa, których nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Chciałby wiedzie,ć co Steve teraz mówił.

\- Wciąż powtarza „Dzięki Bogu” oraz podobne wyrażenia od kiedy pan wstał – poinformował go Jarvis, a Tony głośno przeklną nie oszczędzając w słowach wyrażających nienawiść do samego siebie. – Wygląda na to, że nie wierzył w moje zapewnienia, iż nie jest pan ranny.

\- Tak, cóż, mówię, kiedy NIE CHCĘ mówić, więc tak, jest szansa, że jest coś ze mną nie tak, ale to chyba wciąż nie podpada pod kategorię bycia rannym. – Tony rzucił tablet na ławkę, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na ekran. Pewnego dnia wymyśli sposób na zdiagnozowanie swojego własnego mózgu. Albo przynajmniej zje wielką łyżkę lodów. Może to by podziałało na problemy z emocjami.

Z opuszczonymi ramionami wrócił do pracy. Praca była dobra. Uspokajająca. Łatwa. Praca nie powodowała ataków paniki, nie dezorientowała go, ani nie poniżała. Jego warsztat był bezpieczny.

\- Sir!

Było to jedyne ostrzeżenie jakie otrzymał zanim nagle rozległ się hałas drżącego, pękającego, a na końcu roztrzaskującego się na miliard kawałeczków szkła. Brunet ze strachem uniósł głowę, przeszukując jednocześnie rękoma stół w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć za broń, a jego serce biło dwa razy szybciej przez podniesiony poziom adrenaliny.

A gdy w końcu zrozumiał kto przed nim stał, Steve jednym płynnym ruchem zawiesił tarczę na plecach i przestąpił przez wybitą szybę.

Tony gapił się na niego z szeroko otworzoną buzią.

\- Czy ty poszedłeś na górę, wziąłeś tarczę i rozwaliłeś cholerną ścianę tylko po to, by się tu dostać? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Blondyn spojrzał przez ramię na bałagan.

\- Tak, wygląda na to, że tak właśnie zrobiłem, a powinienem był to zrobić już GODZINĘ TEMU – warknął, stąpając ciężko po betonowej posadzce. – Jarvis, ścisz muzykę, proszę.

\- Jarvis, nawet nie… - Tony prychnął, gdy muzyka nagle ucichła. – Świetnie. Wspaniale. Zdrajca.

\- Nie wyżywaj się na nim – powiedział ostrym tonem drugi mężczyzna. – Bronił cię przez cały ten czas, ale on przynajmniej, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, wie, kiedy został pokonany.

\- Zdrajca – brunet wciąż mamrotał pod nosem z pochylonym całym ciałem nad tabletem, niemalże kuląc się nad nim. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie było patetyczne, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Steve w końcu zatrzymał się obok niego, ale nie spojrzał w górę i zignorował go, udając, że jest zajęty robieniem czegoś na tablecie.

Inżynier usłyszał westchnięcie blondyna, a potem odgłos umieszczanej tarczy na stole i poczuł, jak Steve siada za nim. Zajęło mu chwilę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że Steve usiadł plecami do niego, jego kręgosłup lekko dotykający zgiętych pleców bruneta. Przez dłuższy moment po prostu tak siedzieli, tyłem do siebie, patrząc w dwóch różnych kierunkach, nieruchomo i cicho.

\- Nie jesteś zobowiązaniem – powiedział w końcu cicho Steve, a Tony drgnął nie wiedząc, czy powinien zostać i walczyć, czy wstać i zwiać. – Nie. Nawet nie próbuj w tej chwili ode mnie uciekać. – Inżynier poczuł, jak Steve bierze głęboki oddech, a jego plecy przycisnęły się do pleców Tony’ego. – Schrzaniłem to. Nie jesteś zobowiązaniem, ani żadnym obowiązkiem, Tony.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nie prawda – wymamrotał drugi mężczyzna.

\- Przestań, nie mów tak – sprzeciwił się blondyn, a jego głos był tak przepełniony smutkiem i udręczeniem, że Tony momentalnie poczuł się winny. – To ja wszystko zepsułem, wiem o tym. Po prostu… - przerwał na chwilę, oddychając szybciej, niż powinien. – Masz dwie wersje ustawień, Tony. Dwie twarze. Nie będę ukrywać, że tej publicznej wręcz nienawidzę

Brunet znowu drgnął, całe jego ciało spięło się pod wpływem usłyszanych słów, a Steve mruknął coś, co brzmiało na przekleństwo.

– Nie, nie, nienawidzę jej, ponieważ ją przybierasz, Tony. Nienawidzę jej, ponieważ musisz to robić, bo nie możesz być, cóż, sobą.

\- Tak jakby bycie mną kiedykolwiek zadziałało.

Steve ucichł.

\- Powiedziałeś to na głos – wydusił ostatecznie.

Tony krótko się zaśmiał.

\- Tak, wiem o tym.

\- Och. Okej. – Steve ponownie wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden. – Nigdy nie mówię tego, co powinienem. Nigdy nie wiem jak… - jego głos załamał się. – Wiem, że nie jest łatwo z nami wytrzymać. Wiem, że jesteśmy wkurzający i irytujący, a ja wtrącam się we wszystko cały czas. Wiem, że tego nie znosisz, kiedy się tu za bardzo panoszę. Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie w swoim warsztacie. Próbuję, naprawdę próbuję się zmienić, ale to nie wychodzi i jestem coraz bardziej denerwujący, nie chcę taki być, ale…

\- Oczywiście, że chcę cię tutaj – wtrącił Tony, ale Steve chyba go nie usłyszał.

\- Zawsze wydajesz się być odizolowany i tego też nienawidzę, bo nie wiem jak to zmienić. Czasami stoisz koło nas z tym swoim małym fałszywym półuśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy, jakbyś nie wiedział co tu w ogóle robisz z resztą drużyny i to jest twój publiczny uśmiech i nie znoszę go.

Słowa były głośne w małej przestrzeni, a plecy Steve były twarde jak kamień. Inżynier od niechcenia przeciągał palcem po ekranie.

\- To twój dom, a my jesteśmy w nim intruzami. Nie powinieneś się tak tutaj zachowywać. Chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać, omówić to, sprawdzić, byś zrozumiał to, ale nie umiem. Nie umiem, bo nie jestem w tym dobry. Zawsze kończy się tym, że wchodzę ci na głowę i narzekam, przeszkadzam, marudzę. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ze mną wytrzymujesz.

\- Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział Tony cichym głosem. – I to nie tak, że muszę z tobą _wytrzymywać_ , Steve. Po prostu cię lubię. – Mężczyzna przez chwilę wiercił się, bezskutecznie próbując znaleźć dobry sposób na wytłumaczenie tego, co miał na myśli. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ja, emm, nie mam ich zbyt wielu.

Blondyn gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Przyjaciel powinien być podporą, nie przeszkodą. Nie zrobiłeś nic, ale... – Znowu urwał. – Okej, słuchaj. Avengersowie byli drużyną. Ty sprawiłeś, że staliśmy się czymś więcej.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy zagubieni – powiedział Steve głosem tak cichym, że niemal szeptał. Nie wiedząc co do końca z tym zrobić, Tony po prostu przycisnął się do szerokich pleców mężczyzny. Niespodziewający się czegoś takiego blondyn gwałtownie pochylił się do przodu, a Tony, nie myśląc co robił, wyprostował się i całymi plecami oparł się na Stevie, jednocześnie odchylając głowę do tyłu i układając ją na ramieniu mężczyzny. Przylgnął do niego tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, ale wciąż było to za daleko, zdecydowanie za daleko.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy zagubieni – zaczął na nowo, a jego słowa wibrowały przez ciało bruneta, który zamknął właśnie oczy. – I samotni. Drużyna była dobra, a nawet doskonała, ale na koniec dnia wszyscy rozchodziliśmy się, by wylizać nasze rany w samotności, wpatrując się w pusty sufit i czując, jakby ściany chciały nas zmiażdżyć. – Krótki, niewesoły śmiech przeciął powietrze, gdy Steve poruszył się lekko, a jego głos teraz brzmiał na przytłumiony, jakby przyciskał dłoń do twarzy. – A może tylko ja tak miałem.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic poza zbudowaniem, a następnie przebudowaniem zbroi – odparł Tony, ciężko wzdychając. – A to z pewnością niczego nie zmieniło.

Steve wziął kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- Ja byłem zagubiony – przyznał z trudem. – Samotny. A ty dałeś mi miejsce, w którym mogłem zostać. Dom. Miejsce, gdzie ludzie uśmiechają się do mnie, rozmawiają, ochrzaniają i traktują jak zwykłą osobę, a nie jakiegoś dziwaka, kapitał, towar lub przełożonego. Nie uważają mnie za symbol. Uważają mnie… po prostu za mnie. Nie mają mi za złe, że bywam zdezorientowany, bezużyteczny, a czasami również niemożliwie głupi.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział Tony, ponieważ nie mógł znieść tego, że Steve mówił o sobie takie rzeczy. – Nie jesteś…

\- A właśnie, że jestem. Byłem. Ale to w porządku, naprawdę. Przyszedłem tu, ty pozwoliłeś mi tu przyjść, zaprosiłeś mnie i pierwszy raz, od bardzo długiego czasu, miałem dom – umilkł na moment. – Nigdy nie zrozumiesz ile to dla mnie znaczyło. Ile to wciąż dla mnie znaczy. Mogę coś schrzanić w trakcie misji, albo zrobić coś źle, albo nawalić, albo niemal zniszczyć całą kuchnię, gdy używam mikrofalówki, a wciąż jestem tu mile widziany, wciąż mogę tu wrócić pod koniec dnia. – Jego głos delikatnie się trząsł. – Wrócić do domu.

\- Znowu wysadziłeś mikrofalówkę? – zapytał Tony nie mogąc nic poradzić na lekko unoszące się kąciki ust.

\- Nie ja, Thor. To moja wersja i będę się jej trzymał do samego końca. – Blondyn lekko się poruszył, a jego mięśnie pleców napięły się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. – Gdy powiedziałeś „spotkanie rodzinne” dobrze wiedziałem, że w rzeczywistości żartowałeś, ale ja nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Zrozumiałem, że w końcu znalazłem rodzinę, a jej też nie miałem przez długi czas. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że was wszystkich znam. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – I że wszyscy jesteśmy tak bardzo porąbani.

Tony pokiwał głową.

\- Powinniśmy dostać zniżkę na terapię grupową, ale oczywiście na Grouponie znajdziesz wszystko, oprócz zniżek na terapie grupowe. Najwidoczniej takie terapie wciąż nie są doceniane w dzisiejszych czasach.

\- Udam, że zrozumiałem coś z tego – teraz Steve już głośno się śmiał. – Więc kiedy Clint zapisał to w grafiku, nie mogłem… - mężczyzna odchrząknął. – To była wymówka, by zrobić coś, co chciałem zrobić, ale nie wydawało mi się, że zgodziłbyś się na to. Ja, umm… - wzruszył ramionami nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć. – Lubię cię przytulać.

Tony poczuł jak jego twarz cała się rozgrzewa. Nie w taki sposób, ty idiotyczny mózgu, nie w taki. On miał tylko na myśli przytulanie w przyjacielski sposób, nie żaden INNY. Przestań być dziwny i zboczony – to twój najlepszy przyjaciel i współlokator. Takie zachowanie jest nieakceptowane. Cholerny mózg, wszystko kojarzył z seksem. I jeśli powiedział cokolwiek z tego głośno, to obetnie sobie język.

Inżynier zatrzymał potok myśli. Nic. Żadnej reakcji ze strony Steve’a. W końcu wewnętrzny monolog zrozumiał swoją funkcję.

\- Okeej. To mi… pasuje – powiedział powoli, tym razem już na głos.

\- Nie chcę, byś czuł się do czegoś zmuszony, Tony. Nie musisz… - zaczął Steve i właśnie w tym momencie coś w Tonym pękło.

Bez żadnego zastanowienia, brunet obrócił się tak, że siedział teraz przodem do  blondyna i mógł bez żadnego problemu objąć Steve’a od tyłu. Jego ramiona wsunęły się pod ramiona mężczyzny i objęły jego talię, a Tony przytulił się do pleców, wzmacniając uścisk.

\- Tak – wyszeptał, a Steve nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. – Muszę.

Nastąpiła długa cisza przerywana jedynie ich powoli uspokajającymi się oddechami, aż w pewnym momencie dłoń Steve’a uniosła się, by przykryć ręce Tony’ego, ściskając je mocno i pewnie.

\- Dziękuję – również wyszeptał Steve, a w tym jednym słowie było zawarte tyle szczerej _wdzięczności_ , że inżynier poczuł, jak jego oczy zaczynają piec.

Zostali tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ciesząc się nawzajem swoją obecnością i kontaktem, aż w końcu Tony wziął bardzo głęboki i powolny oddech.

\- Steve?

\- Tak?

\- Roombasy zostają, nie oddam ich.

To wywołało głośny i ciepły, ale przede wszystkim prawdziwy śmiech u wyższego mężczyzny, a Tony w końcu odrobinę się rozluźnił.

\- Nie, nie zostają – powiedział blondyn, gdy spojrzał przez ramię na inżyniera. Oboje mężczyzn szeroko się do siebie uśmiechnęło. – Oddajesz je bez marudzenia.

\- Że co? Masz zamiar wyrzucić je na bruk i porzucić je na pastwę tego zimnego, jakże nieczułego świata? Mają być smutne, samotne i odseparowane od ich kochającej rodziny i przyjaciół? Od Clinta, który kocha je tak bardzo, że nazwał każdego z tych małych morderczych zbrodniarzy? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że jesteś tak bezduszny, Stevenie Rogersie.

\- Zrób coś z tosterem, by nie podpalał wszystkiego, czego dotknie, a może wtedy jeszcze raz przemyślę kwestię bobasów-Roombasów.

\- Co proszę? – Tony puścił go, wstając z ławki i siadając naprzeciw Steve’a, który zarumienił się i wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Czego-Roombasów?

\- Clint je tak nazywa! To nie był mój… - Steve jęknął, gdy Tony wyszczerzył zęby w ogromnym, żywym i bardzo złośliwym uśmiechu. – Nie. Nie potrzebujemy osiemdziesięciu siedmiu Roombasów w wieży.

\- Moja wieża, moje Roombasy! – zaśpiewał brunet, kładąc dłonie na ramiona Steve’a. – Przykro mi, Kapitanie, ale tu nie ma demokracji. W tej wieży jest tylko Starkokracja. To, co powiem, jest święte. – Wypowiadając te słowa, geniusz starał się brzmieć, jakby to on miał ostatnie słowo w tej sprawie, jednak Steve tylko uniósł brew, a Tony westchnął. – Czemu zawsze musisz mieć rację?

\- Nie jest to wcale takie fajne na jakie wygląda. Nigdy mnie nie zapraszają na fajne przyjęcia – odparł Steve z poważną miną. – Tony?

\- Tak?

\- Ani razu nie przytuliłem cię z powodu grafiku.

\- A co z tym dniem, kiedy byłem cały umazany w oleju przekładniowym i pianą z gaśnicy?

\- Nawet wtedy.

Jakby mieli niewypowiedziany układ, wstali w tym samym momencie i skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Steve spojrzał na niego chyłkiem, gdy wchodzili po schodach, ramię w ramię. Steve niósł swoją tarczę, a Tony tablet.

\- Jak w ogóle do tego doszło?

\- Dummy, Calcifer i Clint – odpowiedział Tony, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, a sądząc po uśmiechu Steve’a, może rzeczywiście tak było.

\- Ach, to dlatego dzisiaj z rana znalazłem na naszym tosterze przylepione oficjalne ostrzeżenie?

\- Widać w końcu skończyli papierkową robotę. Najbardziej zaskakujące jest to, że Coulson jakoś zmusił Fury’ego do podpisania formy dyscyplinarnej dla tostera. Próbuję wyobrazić sobie tę rozmowę, ale jakoś mi to nie idzie. Może wrzucił formę pomiędzy inne dokumenty, a potem dał je wszystkie Fury’emu do podpisania?

\- Tony?

\- Hmm?

Steve zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Myślę, że Coulson położył tę głupią formę prosto przed dyrektorem Furym ze słowami „Toster przekroczył wszelkie granice”. Niepodpisanie czegoś takiego wywołałoby dyskusję. Podpisanie oznaczałoby, że Fury może wrócić do udawania, że nie jesteśmy wszyscy wariatami.

\- Facet już łyka tabletki zobojętniające, jakby to były witaminy, więc wszystko możliwe.

\- Prawdę mówiąc – powiedział Coulson ze szczytu schodów sprawiając, że Steve oraz Tony aż podskoczyli. – Dyrektor Fury był tym, który zainicjował postępowanie dyscyplinarne. – Przerwał, dając mężczyznom czas na dokładnie zrozumienie wypowiedzianych słów. – I Stark?

\- Taaaaaaak? – zapytał Tony z jedną stopą już w powietrzu gotowy, by z powrotem zacząć wspinaczkę na górę. W końcu jego warsztat nie był już dłużej bezpieczny, ponieważ brakowało w nim cholernej ściany, którą Kapitan Ameryka był uprzejmy rozwalić. Ale jak się tak teraz zastanowić, to było to całkiem seksowne i… I czy Coulson wciąż nawijał?

\- Twoje odkurzacze uciekły z Departamentu Badań i Rozwoju i obecnie próbują podbić biura zarządu na górnym piętrze.

Tony rozważał usłyszane słowa.

\- Po pierwsze: kocham moje Roombasy. Po drugie: krzyki?

\- Bardzo. Dużo. Krzyków.

Tony rzucił spojrzenie Steve’owi, który z rezygnacją potrząsnął głową.

\- Zwołajcie resztę, mamy misję! – krzyknął Tony, śmiejąc się i przebiegając resztę schodów. – Jarvis, przygotuj zbroję i wypuść psy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam przetłumaczyć kolejną część opowiadania, bo czemu nie? Mam wrażenie, że czasami jestem aż za bardzo uparta haha.
> 
> Niestety, wakacje już się skończyły i nie będę już mieć tyle czasu na tłumaczenie, co wcześniej. Stąd moje pytanie: wrzucać pół rozdziału co tydzień, góra półtorej (kolejna część jest podobnej długości co ta), czy cały rozdział co dwa, trzy tygodnie? Jednak, bez względu na dokonany wybór, najbliższy przetłumaczony fragment/rozdział wstawię prawdopodobnie najwcześniej dopiero za dwa tygodnie - w przeciwnym wypadku moje dłonie umrą przez ciągłe klikanie w klawiaturę, a oczy przez wpatrywanie się w ekran bez przerwy.
> 
> W ramach małego "spoileru": następna część skupia się nie tylko na Stevie i Tonym, ale również na Clincie i Coulsonie (co sprawia, że opowiadanie zmienia kategorię z "Teen And Up" na "Mature" hahaha). Spokojnie, Roombasy też tam są (i będą porywane przez siły nadprzyrodzone w bazie TARCZY) :D

**Author's Note:**

> Notka od tłumacza: to opowiadanie jest pierwszą częścią w serii "W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Furry'ego)". Seria, sama w sobie, jest dosyć długa - składa się z siedmiu opowiadań (sześć skończonych, jednak ostatnie, siódme, dokończone nie jest i już raczej dokończone nie będzie), łącznie ponad 340 tys słów. Nie wiem, czy przetłumaczę całą serię, jednak TO opowiadanie NA MILIARD PROCENT będzie w pełni przetłumaczone (chyba, że, broń Boże, autorka oryginału nie zgodzi się na tłumaczenie. Wtedy zgiń i przepadnij, ale tłumaczyć dalej nie będę mogła) - reszta opowiadań zależy od Was.


End file.
